Disowned
by Miss-Malfoy123
Summary: During a game of truth or dare, Hermione reveals her biggest secret. Horrified, the Gryffindor's immidently disown her. She has no idea what she told them that night, but is determined to find out. Her once perfect life has been turned upside down, when the only person who will help her, happens to be Draco Malfoy. But will everything go back to the way it was before?
1. Truth or dare?

_**Disowned **_

**Summery**_-__During a game of truth or dare, Hermione reveals her biggest secret. Horrified, the Gryffindor's imminently disown her. She has no idea what she told them that night, but is determined to find out. Maybe with the help of the new head boy?_

**Chapter 1- Truth or dare?**

_We were in the Gryffindor common room, celebrating yet another win against the Slytherins in the Quidditch match final. But not only that, we had also won the Quidditch cup this year. We thrashed them 230-60, all thanks to Harry catching the snitch only an hour into the game, which was his fasted time yet. He was ecstatic with all the attention he was getting, I'm just surprised that he wasn't used to it by now, after everything that had happened this year, with defeating the darkest wizard of all time, and everything. _

_I looked around the common room and couldn't help but smile, we were in our last year at Hogwarts, and Voldermort was dead. So we could finally have a calm year, I hoped, after all there's a first time for everything. O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's were finally over, so we didn't have any more studying and revising to do (yes i know i love studying, but there are times i get tired of it too!) my dream came true when I became head girl, but more importantly I was in a room filled with all of my friends. My life was perfect, better than it had ever been. _

_And then Ginny announced we were going to play truth or dare…_

_All the 6__th__ and 7__th__ years, which had been drinking too much firewhiskey, stopped what they were doing and sat in a circle in the middle of the room. Maybe even some younger years, had snuck in. They were too drunk to know what they had gotten themselves into. _

"_Everyone playing? Even the head girl? We can't promise it will be a clean game." Ginny joked, watching me join the circle. She wasn't the only one watching me closely. I'm not quite sure what made me want to join, any games that Ginny starts is sure to be utter hell. But I didn't want to be the only one not playing. And well, it could be fun, couldn't it?_

_We all nodded, as she handed us a goblet full of clear liquid. I began wondering where this girl had gotten it from. She must have stolen it from Potions, I'll ask her in a second I thought,__but__quickly closed my mouth, tonight we were supposed to be celebrating, having fun!_

"_What's this?" Ron asked, peering into his goblet, even sniffing it. _

_She rolled her eyes at her brother. "It's Veritaserum, so we can ONLY tell the truth." She emphasized the word only. "God, don't you know anything! You want to have a fun game don't you?" Her smile widened. This game had just gotten slightly worse._

_I could hear a chorus of 'ohh' around the room. Seriously, how could people not know what it was, we had only been learning about it for months now. Was I the only one who paid any attention in class?  
"Oh, I almost forgot," and with that she ran out of the room, into her dorm._

"_What's she doing? Where's she going?" Ron kept asking._

"_Oh I don't know Ron, maybe she forgot something, and is getting it" I sarcastically suggested, as she came running back in._

"_Sorry, I forgot this; we can't play truth or dare without this!" and she place an empty bottle in the middle of the circle. This mustn't have been a normal bottle… Probably got it form Fred and George last year, they were always giving her stuff they'd invented, to try out._

_Ron looked at me, his mouth hanging open. "Bloody hell, you're never wrong, are you?"_

"_I just __listen__ Ron." I exaggerated the word listened._

"_Hey! I listen its jus-" _

_Ginny was glaring at me and her brother for interrupting the game. We shut up._

"_Finally we can start, everyone knows how to play?" she smiled and spun the bottle, not waiting for a reply. It landed on Dean._

"_Truth or dare?"_

"_I don't trust you guys so, truth."_

"_Wimp!" some 6__th__ year I didn't know, from the back shouted, and Dean responded with his middle finger._

_Ginny glared at them for interrupting her game, "Dean, drink some Veritaserum." She said rather sweetly._

_He did._

"_So," she said. "Let me think." She stopped. "I know… who was the last person you shagged?"_

_He gulped and turned a bright shade of red, it was almost like the famous Weasley red, but he answered nevertheless. "Pansy Parkinson," he cringed. _

_That got a round of applause from all the boys, and a look of disgust from the girls, even Lavender and Pavarti. I could hear them whispering to each other. Well, if you could call it whispering, more like screaming across the room._

"_-Pansy Parkinson?-"_

"_-How cheap can you get-"_

"_OMG! I know…right?"_

_They both giggled to each other, I mean, how pathetic could you get?_

_Dean spun the bottle wanting the attention to be off him, it landed on Seamus._

"_Truth or dare my Irish friend." He asked; glad to be out of the spotlight._

"_Dare…"_

"_I dare you to…" he looked around the circle, stopping at Lavender and Pavarti, and grinned. "Snog Pavarti,"_

_Pavarti who was giggling with Lavender stopped and glared at Dean, who just shrugged like it wasn't his problem. Seamus on the other hand, looked pretty happy with this dare._

"_You have to do it," Ginny reminded them, unhelpfully. _

_Pavarti almost gagged, she knew she couldn't argue with Ginny, and win, even if Ginny had been drinking. "Can we at least go somewhere more private, please? I don't want to be seen snogging him," she was begging now, almost on her knees. This girl must be desperate._

_Ginny huffed, "Fine, but so I know you do it, I'll have to watch. Unfortunately, as I'm in charge of the game," she said, looking at the expressions on everyone's faces. "It's the rules! Everyone knows" she screamed at the, and followed Seamus and Pavarti into another room._

_We just sat there, in silence. Patiently waiting for their return._

_1 minute later, Pavarti came running out, hands over her mouth as if she was going to be sick, she was actually heaving. Seamus came out cheering, the boys egging him on. And Ginny announced that she was scarred for life, shuddering at the memory._

_Seamus spun the bottle, it landed on Lavender._

"_Truth," she said imminently, taking a sip from her goblet._

"_Ok… is it true that you and Ron did 'IT'" he whispered, so no younger Gryffindor's could hear him accidently. "Last year, in an abandoned classroom?" He seemed truly interested, it was quiet disgusting. And apparently I wasn't the only one who thought it. _

"_Yeah." She didn't seem a bit embarrassed, but Ron was blushing like a tomato, muttering threats under his breath._

"_EW!" Ginny screamed. "That is MUCH worse than them two snogging." She pointed in the direction that Seamus and Pavarti were sitting in. "I'm going to have to obliviate myself after this." She looked over at me, suggesting that I do it. I was horrified at the idea, remembering what happened to my parents just a couple of months ago. Ginny, on the other hand didn't know about my secret, only Harry and Ron. And I hope it stays that way, not that I don't trust Ginny, it's just I don't want the whole of Hogwarts knowing. I can't even stand the thought of Harry and Ron knowing, it makes me feel sick, knowing what i had done._

_Lavender spun the bottle, it landed on Harry._

"_Truth or dare."_

"_Dare," he said, but didn't sound so sure, I think he was trying to show off. Especially for Ginny. And maybe the giggling girls in the corner, they had been watching him all night._

_She smiled. "I dare you to sing a cauldron full of hot, strong love." Of course, it was her favourite song. Many of the girls looked at Lavender in approval; obviously it was theirs as well. _

_Harry sat there, eyes widened, everyone cheering him on. However no one was cheering louder than Ginny. She was jumping up and down, screaming like a banshee. _

_He slowly got up and stood in the middle of the circle. _

"_Oh, come and stir my cauldron," he seemed to be doing some kind of dance, well if you could call it that. He really was a terrible dancer, even worse than Ron. I didn't even think that was possible. _

"_And if you do it right_

_I'll boil you up some hot, strong love_

_To keep you warm tonight." He actually had a good voice, I never really noticed. Although I did want to ask how he knew the words, pretty suspicious I think…maybe spending too much time with Mrs Weasley?_

_We all burst out laughing; no one was going to forget this. As soon as he finished he quickly sat down, not looking anyone in the eye. _

_He spun the bottle, it landed on Ginny. He smiled apologicly and shrugged. _

"_Dare, a Weasley never backs down." She grinned._

"_I dare you to kiss Ron… on the lips!" his face wobbled, a sign that he had been drinking too much. Clearly he wanted revenge, and he didn't care who on, even if it was Ginny._

_Her smile faded and she glared at her boyfriend. While Ron's mouth was hanging open, as he glared at his bes tfriend._

"_Let's just get this over," she turned to her brother and pressed her lips to his, lasting less than a millisecond. _

"_Clearly, this game wasn't a good idea," she said. I couldn't help but smirk. The only one to blame was herself. _

"_I hate you," Ron muttered under his breath, whipping his mouth with his sleeve. Ignoring the cheers coming from around the room, and sending daggers at his best friend._

_Ginny spun the bottle, it landed on Neville. He gulped._

"_Truth or dare?" she asked too sweetly, clearly she was still mad at her boyfriend's dare._

_Neville must have noticed this too. "Truth."_

"_Is it true that you used to fancy Professor Sprout?"_

_He nodded, looking reviled; he seemed to have got off easily. Ginny could get quite angry, sometimes, and she was very intimidating. _

_Everyone burst out laughing, but he just tried to ignored it._

_He spun the bottle, it landed on Cormac. _

"_Truth or dare?" he asked. _

"_Truth," he smiled, thinking Neville couldn't come up with anything too bad._

"_Are you still a virgin?" He asked, after Cormac had taken a sip from his goblet._

_His eyes widened but he still answered. "No."_

_Many of the girls that were admiring him turned away, looking disgusted. HA! That will teach him. I couldn't help, but laugh a little, along with some others._

_He spun the bottle, it landed on Ron._

"_Truth or dare… Weasley." He spat put Ron's name._

"_Dare, WAIT… truth, truth!" he turned to his sister, eyes pleading._

"_Too bad brother, you said dare first," she said faking a sad face, hand on her heart. _

_He turned back to Cormac, who was thinking of a dare._

"_I dare you to," he smiled to himself. "Wear your sister's underwear for the rest of the game."_

_Ginny's eyes lit up as she dragged her brother into her room. She clearly liked this dare. "Won't be a sec." She winked to everyone. _

_Less than two minutes later Ginny came out, dragging a blushing Ron behind her. He was wearing a green lace thong and a matching bra; they both had little silver serpents covering them. Very Slytherin, so why did Ginny own them? Saying they were a __bit small__ for him was an understatement. _

_All the boys laughed at him, some even cheering. The girls couldn't even stand look at him, without gagging. There were bits; we didn't really want to see. Even Lavender and we all knew she still __liked __him, and she liked him a lot. _

"_Ginny," he looked down at what he was wearing. "Do you actually wear these?" he looked disgusted imagining his little sister in them, but spun the bottle, anyway._

_It landed on Pavarti. _

"_Haven't I been punished enough?" she cried, to no one in particular. _

"_Truth," she said before he could ask. "I'm not snogging anyone else." And she drank the Veritaserum. _

"_Umm….. Is it true that you dated Goyle last year?"_

"_Yeah…. but it was only for a dare," she assured everyone, turning a dark shade of red._

_She spun the bottle; it landed on… me._

_Everyone turned to face me, I froze._

"_So Mione," she smiled, and innocently asked the question I had been dreading. "Truth or dare?"_

_Hundreds of thoughts flew through my mind. If I chose truth, then I wouldn't have any control over what I said. But if I chose dare, then I would end up snogging someone, or worse. Cormac was looking at me, pulling strange faces. I think he was trying to look seductive, he defiantly wasn't! I'd never been so scared, and I'd fought against Voldermort and his death eaters. _

"_Truth?" I answered; but it was more of a question._

_She smiled. _

"_What's your biggest secret?"_

_My heart began to race; I knew I should of picked dare. I should have known this would have happened._

_All eyes were on me._

_I picked up my goblet, hands trembling and took the tiniest of a sip, hoping it wouldn't work. Hopping I would be in control._

_Unfortunately, I wasn't. And now, my secret that I managed to keep all these years was finally told. The secret was finally out of the bag, finally told._

_But the thing is, I have no idea what I told them that night._


	2. The next day

_**Disowned **_

**Chapter 2- The next day…**

I woke up that morning. In the Gryffindor common room. On the sofa. With an empty bottle of firewhiskey in one hand, and in the other, a half empty one. Head pounding, eyes drooping. It was one of the worst feelings, I had ever experienced. _Ever. And I'd fought in the war…_

_Great, I was head girl. I was supposed to be setting a good example to the younger years, and here I was lying in the Gryffindor common room, at_ I looked at my watch,_ 4 in the morning, with a huge hangover._

The room was empty; everyone must have gone to bed after the game of truth or dare. Something was strange; I couldn't remember anything that had happened last night, after the bottle landed on me, after I drank some Veritaserum. _Blank. _

I sat up slowly, careful not to make myself any dizzier than I already was, and made my way to the bathroom, to try and sober up. Unfortunately I had no potions that I could use, so I had to do it the muggle way.

5 minutes later, 3 cups of coffee, and 2 glasses of water I was sitting on the sofa, feeling a little bit better, _although I still felt like hell_. I looked over at the clock, it was already 7 o'clock. Luckily it was Saturday, so we had no classes today. Which was a good thing, as most of the 6th and 7th year Gryffindor's had huge hangovers, maybe even some of the younger years. Luckily, no one was awake, _just me. Thankfully, that meant it was unusually quiet, that was a first._

I decided to go back to the heads common room. At least I was lucky enough to spend the night away from it... _From him._ Hopefully he's still sleeping; I don't really want to see him right now, especially not like this.

I managed to find the way back okay, the castle was surprisingly quiet, I only passed a couple of perky first years heading off to the library, and some Hufflepuff quidditch players up early, obviously working on their tactics for next year's house cup. I whispered the password and stumbled into the room, hoping not to be noticed. _Hoping it would be my lucky day. _It wasn't, he was sitting there, at the table, reading the Daily Profit. Probably waiting for me to return.

He put his paper down on the table, and looked me in the eye. "You're drunk." He noted.

I nodded, maybe a bit too enthusiastically. _Ouch, that hurt. _

He sighed and stood up, "Come with me." He took my hand and led me to our mini kitchen. He opened a cupboard and pulled out a flask. He handed it to me.

"Drink it, you'll feel better."

I wasn't sure that I could trust him; it could have been anything knowing him. Although it couldn't make me feel any worse then I already was. So I did, and suddenly I felt better. "Thanks," I whispered hoarsely, tired from lack of sleep.

"Better?"

I nodded.

He stood there, in front of me. Skin as pale as ever, almost the same colour as his famous blonde hair. _Luckily, it wasn't gelled back, like it_ _was in first year, he looks so much better now. Almost a sexy, just got out of bed look. Wait, did I just call him good looking?_ I looked into his eyes; a pale shade of grey almost silver, with tiny specs of blue looked over me. _I never noticed the tiny blue specs._ He was a couple inches taller than me. And his face, where his usual smirk was it was replaced with a smile, or something like that, something I'd never seen him do. Oh yeah, and he was wearing green pyjamas, _how Slytherin could you get?_

That's right, Hogwarts new head boy was, Draco Malfoy. I couldn't believe it either. Trust me; I put up a fight, when I first found out. So did he. It wasn't pretty, ask anyone.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked, it was true he was never nice to me. If he wasn't calling me a Mudblood or a know-it-all, then he was constantly trying to annoy me.

"There's a first time for everything, Granger." He smiled, or maybe smirked, I couldn't really tell. _Probably a smirk._

I was too tired to ask any more questions, so I made my way to bed, for a good sleep. After last night, I defiantly needed one.

_**10.00 am**_

Thanks to the sleep, I was feeling much better. It was already 10 o'clock, which meant I had missed breakfast. My stomach growled loudly so I decided that I was going to go down to the kitchens, I quickly got dressed. I was too hungry to choose what to wear, so I just threw on a pair of my favourite, old blue jeans, and a white t-shirt, that looked a bit too tight, but I didn't care. And found some red pumps under my bed. I looked in the mirror, just to check I looked okay. _Presentable, at least._

As soon as I walked in to the common room I noticed Draco, he was still sitting at the table, but now he was drinking coffee.

"I made you some breakfast," he pointed towards a plate on the opposite side of the table, avoiding looking at me. _That was strange; I'd never seen Draco cook anything in our kitchen before._

"Oh, thanks." _Damn! That ruined my plan, of going down to the kitchens_. And now I had to spend some more time with the new friendly Draco, I almost wanted the new Draco back. _ALMOST__. _The one who desperately tried to annoy me, all the time. Although I didn't tell him, I didn't want him to know I was ungrateful, after everything he'd done for me this morning.

I sat opposite him and looked down at the plate. In front of me, there was a full English breakfast. There was bacon, hot and sizzling. Scrambled eggs, yellow and fluffy, two sausages still steaming hot, fried mushrooms all grouped together and baked beans covered in red, sticky sauce. There was also a stack of pancakes, covered in syrup and blueberries, _my favourite, how did he know?_

"Someone's been busy," I said staring down at the food, trying to make this less awkward then it already was.

"Yeah," he nodded.

I took a bight of a pancake, it was delicious. The best I had ever tasted.

"You made this?"

He nodded.

"It's the best I've ever tasted; I didn't know you could cook." I teased, but I did mean what I said, _it was simply amazing_. And that's when I suddenly began to realise how hungry I really was.

He looked me in the eyes and shrugged. "It's no problem." Easily I could tell he was lying, _you think he'd be good at it, wouldn't you? Being a Slytherin and all…_

I'll admit it; at first I thought this was some kind of joke, or even a dare. And that he's going to call me a Mudblood, and then maybe even hex me for good measures, but he's just sitting there, watching me eat. He must be up to something.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"I should ask you," I muttered to myself, trying to avoid answering his question.

"Why?" he must have overheard. _Damn, stupid Slytherin!_

"Why are you being so nice? Wait… did you put something in my food?" I was panicking now; I had already eaten more than half of it. _I couldn't help it, it was delicious._

"Of course I didn't," and strangely, I believed him. _It wouldn't be the first time today. _

"Are you OK?" he tried asking again.

I nodded, why did he care so much? He's never cared before. So why the sudden change?

I took one more bite of my breakfast and got up to leave.

"Thanks for the breakfast, and the potion." I stood their awkwardly.

"It's OK," he shrugged; like it was nothing and he picked up the paper, and began reading once more.

I almost ran to the door, trying to get away from him, luckily the corridors were still pretty quiet, so it was easy.

I looked at my watch, 11.00. I had an hour till lunch at the Great Hall started, so I started to walk towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Password?" asked the Fat lady, looking quite angry with me for disturbing her from her Saturday lie-in.

"Dumbledore" I said promptly and the portrait swung open.

The common room was filled with all the 7th years and a couple of 6th and most of the younger years. Amazingly everyone from last night's party was awake, which was a _big surprise. They must have had lots of pepper up potions ready. _I even found Harry, Ron and Ginny sitting by the fire, chatting to each other.

I made my way towards them, "Hey guys!" I said cheerily.

They all turned around to look at me, glaring.

"Oh, it's you," Ginny spat, and turned away, looking disgusted. She started examining her nails, just to avoid looking at me.

_Pepper up potion, mustn't have worked, probably still has a hangover from last night, can't blame her she did drink a lot last night._

Harry and Ron just sat there, ignoring me too.

"What's wrong?" I tried. _Nothing._

"Harry?" _Nothing._

"Ron?" _Noting._

"Ginny?" _Nothing. I didn't really expect anything but, it was worth a shot._

_What was going on?_

They just sat there, in silence staring at the fire, trying to not look me in the eyes. I spotted Neville in the corner reading a book; he'll tell me what's wrong. I did a Slytherin smirk, _wow I've been spending way too much with Draco. _

"Hey Neville!" I might have been a bit too enthusiastic; he looked startled when he saw me.

"Oh, hi Mione." he looked back down at his book.

"Do you know why everyone's acting so strange?" I asked, batting my eyelashes for extra help. _I could easily get this out of Neville._

"Well…" he was still looking down at his book, hesitating.

"Neville…" I said sweetly_, if this does work I could always hex him. I tried not to laugh, I really need to stay away from Draco._

"Last night when we were playing truth or dare, you told us your biggest secret," he said quickly. I was lucky to understand him, and he walked away, well more like ran away.

"What did I say?" I asked to no one in particular, as he was already at the other side of the room, by the time I'd finished asking the question.

I looked around the room, everyone was ignoring me. Every time I walked towards them, they'd give me a dirty look and walk away. Muttering horrible things under their breath. Eventually, the common room was completely empty. I was alone.

_Just me I thought. I felt like the little girl I was back at the beginning of my first year here, the little know-it-all freak, the one who no one liked. Who everyone loved to ignore and loved to tease. Who had no friends, who was pushed around in the corridors and laughed at in class for answering all the questions right. The lonely, little know it all. _

Tears streamed down my face, my friends hate me. _My friends hate me. It just began struck me. __My friends hated me._

I ran back to my dorm, occasionally bumping into the occasional person. I was too upset I had forgotten the password, so I had to resort to banging on the door screaming Draco's name, ignoring the looks from the nearby portraits. He finally opened the door, asking what was wrong, but I just pushed pass him. Finally I got to my room, and fell on to my bed. Ignoring Draco shouting my name and banging on my door, I lay there crying.

There was only one question running through my mind…

_What exactly did I tell everyone last night?_


	3. Not alone as i thought

_**Disowned **_

**Chapter 3- Not alone as I thought **

The banging on the door had quietened down, but it was still there, faintly._ Thump, thump, thump._ He had stopped screaming my name a couple minutes ago. _Thankfully, it was getting pretty annoying._

The tears had stopped coming, but my eyes were still red and puffy. Thoughts still ran through my mind.

_What exactly did I tell them last night?_

_What did I do to make them hate me?_

_Why me?_

I just sat there, on the middle of my bed, staring blankly at the wall. Everything was quiet. _Finally, he'd given up; he really was a typical Malfoy._

BANG!

The door flew open, and Draco was standing there his wand pointing at the door which wasn't there anymore. _Great, he'd blew my door off, why couldn't he just use alohomora, like any normal person would?_

At the sight of him, I burst into tears once more; he looked worried, like he'd just done something terrible to make me cry. _Well…he did just blow my door off._

"What's wrong, did the Gryffindor's hurt you?" he ran over, and started checking my arms for any signs that I was hurt. _Amazing, he didn't even realise he had called them Gryffindor and not the usual Gryffindorks, well he could have called them worse…_

I slowly shook my head, my eyesight blurred from all the tears.

"Then what's wrong?" he asked quietly, sitting next to me on the bed, we were millimetres apart from touching. _So close… but none of use moved._

I waited until the tears had stopped coming, and took a deep breath. Trying to make sense of it all, the words came out my mouth.

"They hate me… everyone hates me and I don't know w-why-" I couldn't hold them in any longer; the tears had quickly come back, falling down my cheeks.

Draco just sat there, looking anxious; he obviously didn't know how to comfort crying girls, _it wasn't his thing_. He decided to put his arm around me; and I put my head on his shoulder. It was awkward at first, but after a while I got used to it. And we both became more comfortable. I don't know how long we sat like that, but eventually I started to feel better. I was glad he was here to comfort me. I don't know how I would cope alone.

I looked up at the clock, it said 5:45. Draco must have noticed this too.

"We better get ready, dinners starting soon."

I began shaking my head, "I don't want to go." _I don't want to see anyone. _

I didn't have to say any more, he knew where this was going.

"OK, we could go down to the kitchens later, if you want" he suggested.

I nodded, "Thank you, you're the only one who's being nice to me. Can you believe it, Draco Malfoy being nice to Hermione Granger?" I tried laughing, but the tears wouldn't allow it. _It may have looked like I was joking, but I had never felt more grateful, in my life._

"You better not tell anyone," he said seriously, but I could easily tell he was joking.

We both laughed, _the Ferret comforting the Mudblood, who thought that would happen. No one, it was impossible, unimaginable, and unspeakable. It wasn't allowed. _

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes, Draco's stomach rumbled, _very loudly I might add. He wasn't the only one, who was hungry. After all I'd only eaten breakfast this morning. I smiled back at the memory, back to this morning when it was a normal day. _

"One of us should go down to the kitchen, and ask the house elves for some food," I said, hoping he got the message that I didn't want to be that one.

_He did. _

"I see," I breathed in relief. "But…" _Oh no._ "I don't know where the kitchens are."

"Oh," I lamely said. _How did he not know where they were? He's a Slytherin for god sake! Surely they've been down to the kitchens. Everyone else has! Even the Hufflepuffs, and that's saying something! _

"We don't usually have food at our parties, just Firewhiskey." He said, almost reading my mind.

"Oh," I said once again, not knowing what really to say. "I'll show you where it is if you want," I suggested. _Please say no, please say no…_

He nodded. _Damn! Why does nothing ever go the way I want?_

"OK, just give me a second, and I'll be ready," I took a deep breath, and whipped my eyes for the last time.

"You look fine," he assured me, but I knew he was lying. I looked a mess. My face was red and blotchy, eyes still puffy. And my hair, well that was another thing. It was sticking up in every direction possible.

I stood up shakily and made my way to the door, Draco following behind.

"Are you sure you're OK?"

I nodded, "I'll probably feel better when I have something to eat, and knowing the house elves, I'll have plenty." I almost laughed. _Almost. _

I don't think he really knew what I meant, _well he'll find out soon enough._

We had just made it outside, and were now standing by Dumbledore's portrait. He seemed to notice us.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy how are you on this fine evening?" he seemed awfully cheery, and seemed not to notice my foul mood.

"We're fine professor," Draco must have noticed that I didn't really want to speak to anyone. _Even professor Dumbledore._

"You too, Miss Granger?"

I nodded, still not wanting to speak. He must have seemed to notice this, at last.

"Very well, I'll leave you two to go then," he winked.

"Bye professor," Draco said.

"Bye professor," I managed to mumble, not really sure if he understood.

"Well, lead the way," Draco said, motioning me to walk in front of him.

Luckily, everyone was in the great hall, so the corridors were pretty empty, except for a couple of 6th years wandering around. _Luckily they hadn't noticed me. Yet, I though. _

As we carried on walking, the noise from the great hall, grew louder and louder. _We were almost there._

I could see the huge, oak doors. _Open. _I could see the four house tables. _People laughing. _I could smell the food. The _mouth-watering, delicious food. My stomach grumbled again._

I stopped, wishing I was there. Wishing that was me, sitting with Harry and Ron, laughing at the terrible jokes they made, screaming at Ron to stop shoving food in his mouth, listening to them going on about quidditch practice, _like they did everyday… I'd give anything for it to be like any normal day…_

Suddenly, I noticed Draco was standing beside me, breathing down my neck.

I turned around, remembering where I was, and who I was with. "Sorry, I was just watching them," I smiled, a sad smile.

"It's OK," he smiled at me, and then we continued walking. _Like nothing had ever happened._

Finally we arrived; we stopped at the fruit bowl portrait.

"Well… where is it?" He asked, looking confused.

"Tickle the pear," I simply said.

He looked at, like I had just lost my mind, like I'd gone crazy.

"Tickle the pear," I simply repeated.

He looked at me once more, liked I'd gone crazy. I just looked at him. He must have been_ really_ hungry, because he did.

"If this doesn't work, then I swear I'll hex you," he scowled.

I smirked to myself, as the pear giggled and squirmed then suddenly disappeared and turned into a green door knob.

"Told you…"I laughed and opened the portrait to reveal the kitchens. A house elf suddenly came running towards us, as they came closer I noticed it was Dobby. **(**_**He isn't dead in my story.) **_

"Miss Hermione, Dobby is glad to see you!" he squeaked at me. "What would Miss Hermione like to eat?"

He suddenly noticed who I was here with.

"And Mr Malfoy, nice to see you again sir," he stuttered, and seemed to bow down to him.

_It was strange the way Draco acted around him. Almost sorry for the house elf. _

"Nice to see you again Dobby," he said rather politely, looking down at the floor.

_Again?_

"What would you two like to eat?" he asked, looking mostly at me and not Draco.

"Whatever you have, I don't really mind," I said looking at Draco.

He nodded, in agreement.

Dobby nodded, and ran off to the other house elves. _We were alone._

"You've met Dobby before?" I asked, curiously hoping he would answer my question.

"…Yeah, he used to be my family's house elf. But then Potter freed him during our 2nd year-" I didn't hear any more after that. _Harry. _Tears began to fill my eyes, I tried blinking them away. _Draco seemed to have stopped talking, and was now looking at me with a worried expression. _

"I'm okay…" I whispered.

Luckily Dobby came running back towards us. "Dobby has found you a table to sit at," he grabbed my hand and showed me the way. Draco following behind.

The table was at the other side of the kitchen, and funnily enough it had a red and white chequered cloth, with a lit candle in the middle. _How romantic. _I had to bite back a laugh. I over at Draco, he seemed to have the same thoughts as me.

"Thank you Dobby," I said, just as our food magically popped up onto our table.

There was a large, silver plate filled with different… sandwiches? _Oh, not quite what I was expecting. But, still food nevertheless._

"Sorry it's not a lot," he shifted from one foot to the other. "Mr Weezy and Harry Potter came down before and ate a lot of food, nearly everything!" he smiled at Harry's name, eyes growing bigger by the second, "Harry Potter was very grateful to Dobby! Dobby gave Harry Potter, and Weezy lots of food!" My heart sank at the mention of Harry and Ron; tears began to build up in my eyes, once more.

"Don't worry," Draco whispered to me, quiet enough so I was the only one to hear. _And strangely enough, I began to feel better. _

We sat down at the table, lit by candlelight, just the two of us. _Alone._

We began to eat the sandwiches, without saying a word to each other. It didn't take us long, but the plate was finally empty. It magically re-filled. We quickly ate them, both hungry.

_I think we were both trying to make this less awkward than it already was, it must have looked very romantic to the house elves, and anyone else if they had come down to the kitchens. I could see his face, lit by the candlelight. His face had never looked so flawless, never looked so good, his eyes, like little silver pools, and his lips…looked so soft, so kissable… What the hell was I thinking?  
He's Draco Malfoy, and I'm Hermione Granger, I'm just a mudblood. All I'll ever be to him is just a mudblood; he's only talking to me because he feels sorry for me. Because he knows I have no friends. I'm just the girl with no friends. Nothing important to him, nothing important to anyone. I'm just nothing…_

I couldn't take it any longer; I stood up and ran away. Ran away, from all the thoughts. Ran away from him. I'm not really sure where I was going. I couldn't see where I was going; my sight was blurry from all the tears. The tears once again, were falling from my eyes. All I know was I wanted to get away to be alone. I ignored Draco calling me; I ignored him chasing after me.

Fate must have been on my side because _amazingly _I found my way back to my room, even Dumbledore's portrait swung open without asking for the password. And the last thing I remember was lying on my bed, crying my poor little heart out.

_Could my life get any worse?_


	4. One step closer

_**Disowned**_

**Chapter 4- One step closer**

_I was just about to leave the library, after finishing my assignment on the 1__st__ Goblin War of 1592, for History of Magic. Looking at my watch it read 12.36, I had enough time to go down to the Great Hall and have some lunch, and knowing Harry and Ron they would need some help with their homework. I put my book away, grabbed my bag and made my way out of the library, towards the corridors. They were pretty empty, which wasn't a big surprise; everyone must still be in the Great Hall._

_I arrived at the Great Hall quite quickly, still lost in my thoughts; I quickly made my way towards the Gryffindor table, at the furthest side of the hall. I kept my eye out for Harry and Ron, spotting them easily enough all thanks to the famous Weasley red hair; Ginny and Neville were both sitting with them._

"_Hey guys," I said, taking a seat between Ron and Neville._

_Suddenly, everyone seemed to have stopped talking, silence. Ron had even stopped shoving his food down his throat, this must be serious. All eyes were now on me._

_Ginny slowly stood up, fists clenched. "You've got some nerve coming here," she spat at me, voice as fierce as her expression. Harry and Ron were both looking at me with the same hatred. Even Neville was acting different... Strange. _

_What the hell was she talking about?_

_She must have noticed my confusion, because she continued screaming at me._

"_Don't act all innocent with us; we all know your dirty little secret. Did you honestly believe we'd never find out? Did you honestly think you could hide it from us? Honestly we don't want you here." She laughed. "No one wants you here, so why don't you just disappear? No one would care; in fact Hogwarts would be a much better place without you, and I'm sure everyone would agree with me. Everyone laughs at you behind your back, the little know-it-all. You have no friends, no __REAL __friends," she emphasized the world, real. "Look around, everybody __HATES__ you!" almost everyone in the hall was now silent, hanging onto every word being said, all eyes on us. "You're nothing more than a filthy mudblood," I could hear gasps coming from all parts of the hall even some Slytherins, she was still talking but I didn't hear anything else.  
You're nothing more than a filthy mudblood,  
-filthy mudblood,  
-mudblood. The word kept ringing in my ears. Mudblood. One of my best friends had just called me a mudblood. A filthy mudblood._

_I turned to look at Harry, my eyes glistening with tears, I could barely see him. "Harry…?" I just managed to croak out._

_He looked at me with such hatred; I didn't even recognize him, "She's right you know, you shouldn't be where you're not wanted." It was the simple words that made it hurt the most. Even more than Ginny's little speech._

"_Ron…?" I tried, he kept his eyes glued to the table, he couldn't even bare to look at me. My friends hated me._

"_Why are you still here?" She simply asked, everyone in the hall was silent, eyes widened, closely watching Ginny Weasley's sudden outburst at Hermione Granger._

"_I honestly don't know what I've done wrong," I choked out, the tears running down my cheeks. I couldn't bare it any longer; I stood up and ran out of the hall. Ran away from my so called friends, ran away from the hate. Ignoring the laughs coming from the Slytherins. Ignoring the snide comments coming from the Ravenclaws. Ignoring the looks of pity from the Hufflepuffs. Ignoring the hatred coming from the Gryffindors, who were supposed to be my family. _

I woke up shaking. That was only one of my nightmares; I'd been having them all night. And they had all been about the same thing. I honestly couldn't take it anymore. There was only one thing I could do…

I sat up, and grabbed my red and gold blanket, that lay on my bedside table. Standing up, I wrapped myself in the blanket, and somehow I felt safer. Making my way to Draco's room, I noticed the door way still on the flood. _Thank you Draco, I silently whispered, a laugh almost escaped my lips. Almost. _Quietly, I jumped over it, and crossed the corridor, standing at his door; I took a deep breath and knocked.

"Draco…" I whispered, "Can I come in? I-i…I need you…." _What am I saying?_

The door opened, and there he stood. _Shirtless. Oh my god…_

_There I was, half asleep, standing in front of the best looking boy in all of Hogwarts. I honestly don't think I've ever seen any one more gorgeous, any one better looking. My heart was racing, my knees felt like trembling. I never in my life thought I'd say this, but Draco Malfoy looks so sexy in the moonlight. _

I could see his mouth moving, but no words were coming out. He noticed me staring at him admiringly.

"Sorry," I said quickly. "I'm really tired," I quickly lied; good thing is he seemed to have believed me; _well it wasn't much of a lie._

"I said, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed?" he repeated.

"Oh," I said slightly embarrassed. "I could sleep, I've been having terrible nightmares all night," _And only you can make me feel better…_I added silently.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally answered, "Well then, come in," _Thank god, I thought he wouldn't let me in, I thought he'd be mad at me for running away, during our dinner._

He led me into his room, _very Slytherin, just what I had expected._ His walls were painted a very dark green, almost known as Slytherin green. Covering them, were many pictures of himself. _Such a big, headed ignorant boy, I tried to make myself think. But I couldn't, all I could do was look at the pictures, admiring how good he looked in them, admiring all his flawless features. _Thankfully I managed to tear my eyes away, and examine the rest of the room. In the corner, by the window, stood his desk, it was covered in spare parchment, ink bottles and books. _And he calls me a bookworm? _My eyes finally landed on the one thing I didn't want to see. His bed. Double bed, with a silver cover. It looked _so _comfy; I just wanted to jump on it-

He noticed me looking, and raised an eyebrow. "Like what you see?" he smirked.

"Very Slytherin," I managed to croak out.

"Well," he took a seat on his bed and patted beside him, indicating for me to join him. "Tell me about these nightmares, maybe it will help?" he suggested.

I slowly walked up to his bed and sat down beside him. _Imagine how many girls would love to be me right now. They'd be so jealous; _I had to stop myself from laughing, from imaging the Slytherin girl's reactions.

I looked into his eyes, and before I know it I'm telling him everything, about my nightmares, and even everything about that horrible morning with the Gryffindor's. I don't know why but I felt like I could tell him anything.

"-And then, she called me a m-m, mudblood," I wasn't looking forward to his reaction, but I was surprised. Instead of sneering and saying that I was one, like I thought he would, he kind of sat closer and began rubbing my back in a comforting kind of way. And strangely, it helped.

He looked over at his bedside clock. 3.06am.

"You should go to sleep now, there's a Hogsmead trip tomorrow, and we're going,"

I wasn't really listening anymore, after telling him about everything I was beginning to get really tired, all I wanted was sleep. I grabbed my blanket and began to stand up.

He stopped me, "don't worry you can sleep here if you want, in case you get anymore nightmares." He suggested.

_It was a good idea, I thought. _So I agreed, knowing he'd be there to comfort me, if I did have any more nightmares.

I looked down at the bed, it looked much smaller than when I first saw it. He got in one side, so slowly I got in the other. There was a huge gap in the middle, none of us daring to make it any smaller. Scared of touching each other. Honestly, I was so close to the end I was nearly falling out. But it was better than sleeping alone.

Luckily, as soon as my head hit the pillow, before I know it, I'm asleep. But that's when the nightmare came back. And this time, worse than ever.

(***************)

_I had just entered the Gryffindor common room, and everyone had been acting strange. Luckily, I knew Neville would tell me, I could always get it out of him, after all, I knew __loads__ of hexes I could use on him._

"_Neville….." I said rather sweetly, fluttering my eyelashes for extra help. "Why is everyone acting so strange?"_

_Hesitating, he slowly answered. _

"_Last night when we were playing truth or dare, you told us your biggest secret," he said quickly. I was lucky enough to understand him, and he ran away._

_I looked around the room, everyone was ignoring me. Every time I walked towards them, they'd give me a dirty look and walk away. Muttering horrible things under their breath. Eventually, the common room was empty._

_Just me I thought. I felt like the little girl I was back in my first year here, the little know-it-all freak, who no one liked. Who everyone loved to ignore and tease. Who had no friends, was pushed around in the corridors and laughed at in class for answering all the questions right. The lonely, little know it all.  
Tears streamed down my face, my friends hate me. My friends hate me. It just struck me. My friends hated me._

_Now I was sitting on my bed, next to Draco millimetres apart from touching. Tears glistening in my eyes, threatening to pour out._

"_They hate me… everyone hates me and I don't know w-why-" I couldn't hold them in any longer; the tears began pouring down my face once again._

_We were still sitting together, but this time instead of crying, I was laughing._

_I nodded, "Thank you, you're the only one who's being nice to me. Can you believe it, Draco Malfoy being nice?" I tried laughing, but the tears wouldn't allow it. It may have looked like I was joking, but I had never felt more grateful._

_We both laughed, the Ferret comforting the Mudblood, who thought that would happen. No one, it was impossible, unimaginable. It wasn't allowed._

_We made our way down to the kitchens, me in front leading the way._

_I could see the huge, oak doors. Open. I could see the four house tables. People laughing. I could smell the food. The mouth-watering, delicious food._

_I stopped, wishing I was there. Wishing that was me, sitting with Harry and Ron, laughing at the terrible jokes they made, screaming at Ron to stop shoving food in his mouth, listening to them going on about quidditch practice, like they did everyday…_

_Last, I was sitting at a candlelit table, with the most gorgeous boy I'd ever seen. But even then, my mind wouldn't let me be happy. _

_He's Draco Malfoy, and I'm Hermione Granger, I'm just a mudblood. All I'll ever be to him is just a mudblood; he's only talking to me because he feels sorry for me. Because he knows I have no friends. I'm just the girl with no friends. Nothing important to him, nothing important to anyone. I'm just nothing… _

_I ran away from him, ignoring him calling my name, ignoring him chasing after me…ignoring all the hate._

_What exactly did I tell everyone last night?_

That's when I suddenly woke up, remembering. Everything started, after the game of truth or dare. After the bottle landed on me… I was one step closer to finding out what happened that night…


	5. How do I really feel?

_**Disowned**_

**Chapter 5- How do I really feel?**

_Everything started, after the game of truth or dare. After the bottle landed on me… I was one step closer to finding out what happened that night… _

I quickly sat up, wondering what time it was, I could faintly see the sunlight through the curtains, so it must be quite early; i looked at my bedside table hoping to find my alarm clock. But it wasn't there, I tried rubbing eyes, but it still wasn't there, and that's when I noticed that wasn't my bedside table. And that's when I suddenly noticed it wasn't my bed I had been sleeping in…and that's when I noticed who was sleeping next to me. A certain blonde haired, shirtless Slytherin. _I was sleeping next to Draco Malfoy, in his bed…_

Almost like magic he began to stir, and slowly he opened his eyes. And noticed me in his bed, thankfully he remembered last night, and didn't just think I'd jumped in his bed while he was asleep. I didn't want him to think I was anything like Pansy. I shuddered at the thought, like any normal person would.

"Why are you awake at…" he looked down at his watch. "Merlin Granger, its only 7.15, can't you go back to sleep?" he cried, whilst I laughed, as he called me Granger. It was almost like the good old days…

Considering I didn't have much sleep last night, I'd never felt more awake. Never felt happier.

"Draco… this is really important," I began whining hoping he would listen. I knew he could be quite stubborn, but then again so could i…

"Fine!" he easily gave up, "I'm obviously not going to get any more beauty sleep with you around…" I almost snorted; he still seemed to be the big headed boy that we loved to hate during our 1st year….and 2nd year….and, well ever since we started school at Hogwarts.

"Well," I slowly began, "last night I had another nightmare…" that seemed to catch his attention, because he quickly sat up, and looked worried. "I'm fine…" I assured him, and for the first time since that night, I truly meant it.  
"Anyway, as I was saying I had another nightmare, but this one wasn't too bad…in fact it kind of helped me understand."

"How can a nightmare help you understand something?" he asked, confused. "Nightmares are supposed to be scary… that's why there called nightmares…"

"-Well," I interrupted, "it helped me remember something. I'm finally one step closer to finding out why the Gryffindors hate me!" I might have said that s bit too enthusiastically, I probably shouldn't have, because he began looking at me liked I'd lost my mind. To be honest, i was acting like it...

"Really?" he slowly asked, probably worrying about me getting so excited over this, after all I could be wrong…but let's face it Hermione Granger is never wrong.

I nodded "Yeah, the night before we were in our common room, celebrating winning the house cup," I smirked, just because I don't hate him anymore doesn't mean I can't rub it in his face, after all he's still a slimy Slytherin. "And then Ginny decided we should play truth or dare. We'd all been drinking too much, so we agreed. I remember Pavarti spinning the bottle and it landing on me. I said truth, and then she asked me what my biggest secret was." I simply said.

And then he finally let out a smile, "Well that's easy, what's your biggest secret then?"

"That's the trouble," my excitement died down a little; it looked like his had too. "I have no idea…"

"Oh…" We just looked at each other, all that excitement and hope we had felt a moment ago, had vanished.

"Well we should start getting ready now, considering we're both awake." He said, breaking the silence.

"But it's a Sunday; we don't have any classes…?" I began, confused.

"That's right, we're going to Hogsmead, remember?" he smirked a little.

I shook my head.

"Well, I asked you last night… and there's no way your backing out of it, so be ready for 9.00," he winked, and made his way to his bathroom.

_Hogsmead with Draco Malfoy? Well this could be fun…. _I allowed myself to smile a little.

I stood up, wrapping myself if my blanket and made my way to my room, once again having to jump over my door. _I should really fix that, _I thought to myself, but _maybe some other time…_

I noticed I was still wearing my blue jeans, and white t-shirt from yesterday, but now, they were all crumpled up and creased. Quickly grabbing a towel, I made my way to my bathroom.

One of the advantages, of being head girl and boy, is that we get our own bathrooms. This is a big advantage for me, because I've noticed Draco spends most of his mornings in there.

I quickly undressed, throwing my clothes on the floor. Well they couldn't get more creased then they were now. And stepped into the shower.

Breathing in the steam, and letting the hot water calm me down, I was finally alone. And probably for the 20th time in the past 2 days, I began thinking about Harry, Ron, Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindors. I couldn't help but wonder what they were doing, were they in the common room playing exploding snaps? Or were they down at the Quidditch pitch? Had they been doing there homework? We had some due in tomorrow, and they hadn't copied any of mine yet .And then I began thinking about the game of truth or dare…_What was my biggest secret? _

I forced myself to turn the water off, allowing my thoughts to disappear with it, and began drying myself.

I stepped into my room, only wearing a towel, grabbed my wand, and began drying my hair with a spell I'd learnt during the last holidays. Which was extremely helpful, as it helps my hair stop frizzing up. Over the last 2 years, my hair had become much more manageable, but it didn't stop it from frizzing after especially after showering.

I took one more look at my hair in the mirror, and smiled at my reflection. My soft curls flowed down to my shoulders; I decided to put some make up on. _Why did I care so much about what I looked like? I was only going out to Hogsmead with Draco…_I quickly put on some blush, making my cheeks turn slightly pink, and applied some clear lip gloss. _Not too much, but not too little. _Now time for clothes.

Looking for clothes was the hardest part, because I don't really own any 'decent' clothes. I don't really care about being fashionable and wearing what's hot. But I quickly found a decent pair of skinny, black jeans, and a red shirt, that seemed to flow when I moved. **(A/N- Sorry, I'm really bad describing clothes**…) I took one last look in the mirror and smiled, satisfied with my reflection and looked down at my watch, 8.04. I still had 55 minutes until I had to meet Draco, so I sat down and grabbed a book from my bedside table.

_Romeo and Juliet._

I had already read Romeo and Juliet 5 times, but every time felt like the first; every time I read it I always learned something new about the characters. I randomly opened a to a page

_Alas, poor Romeo, he is already dead! Stabbed with a white wench's black eye; shot through the ear with a love song; the very pin of his heart cleft with the blind bow-boy's butt-shaft: and is he a man to encounter Tybalt?_

_Why, what is Tybalt?_

_More than prince of cats, I can tell you. O, he's the courageous captain of compliments. He fights as you sing prick-song-keeps time, distance, and proportion; rests me his minim rest, one, two, and the third in your bosom: the very butcher of a silk button, a duellist, a duellist; a gentleman of the very first house,-of the first and second cause: ah, the immortal passado! The punto reverso! The hay.-_

_The what?_

_The pox of such antic, lisping, affecting fantasticoes; these new tuners of accents!-'By Jesu, a very good blade!-a very tall man!-a very good whore!'-Why, is not this a lamentable thing, grandsire, that we should be thus afflicted with these strange flies, these fashion-mongers, these pardonnez-moi's, who stand so much on the new form that they cannot sit at ease on the old bench? O, their bons, their bons!_

_(Basically, it meant that Romeo was head over heels in love with Juliet, so in love that he's helpless, nothing else matters_.)  
I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if someone was head over heels in love with me, but quickly got rid of the idea. It only happens in the fairy tales, and my life was the complete opposite…

I tried thinking about Ron; I admit back in my 4th I might have had a _little_ crush on him. But I never told him, never wanted it to ruin or friendship. Thinking about now, I probably should have told him, maybe he felt the same way, deep down anyway, he was never any good at showing his emotions. But don't worry; I don't feel that way anymore, those feeling disappeared long ago last year. And I'm glad they have, I don't think Ron could have given me what I wanted. He wasn't the kind to do thoughtful things every day, like plan special days out, or comfort me when I'm upset.

Like Draco does…_Wait what?_ Was Draco my friend and only my friend, or did I have some feeling deep down for him? It's true that he's been doing some thoughtful things recently, like comforting me, when I came back from the Gryffindor common room, and going down to the kitchens with me. He even made me laugh when I felt like crying. And he even planned a day out at Hogsmead later today. But that didn't mean anything...

_Wait, what time was it?_

I glanced at my clock, it read 9.03. _Shit, I was late!_

Quickly, I threw my book on my bedside table, and ran to the mirror, for one last look. _Presentable, but thanks to all the running around my hair looked like a miniature puffball. Oh well, maybe he likes puffballs...Wait, what? _Quickly jumping over my door, and running down the stairs. I stopped before entering. Taking a deep, and patting my hair down, I shakily opened the door.

_He was standing there._

"Granger, your late," he said looking down at his watch.

I swallowd hard, "Yeah, sory about that i-"

"Well, we should get going," he interupted, standing up and making his way to me.

"Um, okay?" it was more of a question.

He grabbed hold of my hand. _Suddenly i could feel butterflies flying arond in my stomach. What was happening? What was wrong with with me?_

Then i noticed he was looking down at me, with that worried expression i was now so used to seeing on him, this past week.

"Whats wrong?" it was probably the 100th time he had asked me.

I can't tell him... He doesn't feel the same way i do. I don't even what i'm feeling. Maybe i was just ill?

"...Nothing," i managed to spit out, and plastered a smile on my face.

He obviously didn't believe me, but he seemed to let it go. As we made our way down to the entrance, in silence, i allowed my thoughts to run through my mind.

_What did i feel when he touched my hand? Were they really butterflies or am i ill? Who was i kidding, of course they were butterflies. Isn't it obvious, you like Draco Malfoy, there I said it! But what if he doesn't like me back. Of course he doesn't, you're a mudblood remember? He's the Slytherin prince, king of purebloods, you way below him. He's too good for you-_

"Mione what's up?" _Since when did he call me Mione? _

"Yeah?" i looked up, my thoughts forgotten.

"What do you keep thinking about?" he asked.

I took one last look at him, and smiled "nothing..."

And that's when the final thought ran through my mind.

_Hermione Granger you like Draco Malfoy..._and I couldn't help but smile.


	6. Hogsmead with Draco Malfoy

_**Chapter 6  
**_**Hogsmead with Draco Malfoy**

The jorney through the castle, ended quicker than I had expected, and before I knew it, we were at the main entrance. It seemed like everyone else above the 3rd year, were also here, all excited for another trip to Hogsmead, as there seemed to be a large queue of kids heading towards Filch, who seemed to be checking names off a rather large list.

"Guess we'll have to wait," Draco absentmindedly said, as we queued behind some Gryffindor and Ravnclaw 5th years, I seemed to recognised them, but couldn't quite remember their names.

We stood there, in awkward silence, both of us not knowing what really to say. Not wanting to start a conversation. Thank god the weather wasn't that bad, the sun was shining, and apart from the slight breeze, it was pretty warm. Luckily for us the queue, was moving forward quite quickly, we were almost half way there.

"Did you hear the news?" One of the girls, in front of us, asked the rest of her group, rather loudly.

"About what?" Another asked, almost as loudly as the first. Couldn't they talk quiter? They reminded me a lot of Lavender and Pavarti, gossiping all the time.

"About Hermione Granger!" The first one shrieked as though it was obvious, making sure to turn some heads around them.

I hadn't really noticed I was really listening to their conversation until now.

"You mean THE Hermione Granger?" One of the boys asked in suprise.

"Well, there aren't any others, are there?" Someone else asked.

"Well, what about her then?" Another asked, waiting to here the big news.

"Well, me and Talyia were celebrating Gryffindor winning the Quidditch cup on Friday night." she laughed at the memory. "And Ginny Weasley suggested we play truth or dare. It was hilarious, Pavarti had to snog Seamus, and Harry had to sing a cauldren full of hot, strong love, and then Ron had to wear Ginnys underwear for the rest of the game, which were super cute, and very Slytherin..." she noticed everyone glaring at her, waiting for the news. "Anyway, Pavarti spun the bottle, and it landed on Hermione who said truth. So then she had to say what her biggest secret was..."

I glanced over at Draco, who seemed to be listening to the converstaion aswell.

"So what did she say?"

"Well-"

"Names" Filch interupted them.

The blonde one who was speaking answered first, "Rhiannon Edwards" he ticked her name off the list and let her through.

"David Robinson."

"Diana Gold."

"Ted Brown."

"Willow Jones."

He ticked there names, and let them all passed through. We were now face to face with Filch, who looked even more disgusting than ever.

"Names," he repeated, in the same board voice.

"Hermione Granger," I quickly said, not taking my eyes of the 5th years ahead of us. Not wanting to lose them.

"Name," he asked, still looking at the list.

"Draco Malfoy," he said, almost as quickly as I did.

After what seemed like forever, he finally found our names, ticked us off and let us through.

We finally caught up to the 5th years, and heard them gasping in disgust.

"Really?" one scremed.

"No way!"

"Well, she's certainly not Gryffindor's golden girl anymore"

"So what, did everyone say?"

"Well, no ones talking to her anymore, infact i haven't seen her since then, probably too scared to show her face-"

"Come on" Draco said, grabbing my hand once more and dragging me away from the group.

"W-w we were so close to finding out," I began to sniffle, tears beggining to form. "If it wasn't for stupid Filch we would know what I told them..."

Draco suddenly covered my mouth with his hand, stopping me from speaking. "Shut up Granger, this trip is suppose to make you forget everything that's happened. Okay?" I nodded. "Good, now i'm going to take you to the Three Broomsticks, i'm going to buy you a butterbeer, and you're going to drink it. And then we'll go to Honeydukes and i'll buy you anything you want, and then we'll go anywhere you want. Your choice, Okay?" I nodded again, he finally removed his hand.

"Thank you," I replied timidly, "for everything youv'e done, especially today, a-a-and-"

I didn't need to say anymore, he already knew.

"So, shall we go to the Three Broomsticks?" he suggested.

I nodded.

He took my hand once more, once more I felt the sparks,_ once more i felt the butterflies. And once more the thoughts ran through my mind. _

As we began to make our way, i couldn't stop looking up at the Slytherin beside me. I couldn't stop admiring the way his platinum white hair, fell into eyes. HIs eyes, like little silver pools...

"Like what you see?" he noticed, smirking, _but still as arrogent as ever._ I wouldn't want it any other way.

No matter how much I did, i would never admit to it. After all i'm Hermione Granger, I could never admit to liking Slytherin sex god, Draco Malfoy.

"You wish.." I smikred back.

"Well, it looks like we're here," he announced.

I took a look around us, it looked the same as it did last time i had came here. But it was missing one thing, one important thing. _Harry, Ron and Ginny..._

_But who cares? I tried to think, i'm here with Draco Malfoy. Sex god Draco Malfoy, who is going to buy me a butterbeer, and then we're going to Honeydukes and he's going to buy you anything you want. Just think about how lucky you are, any girl would love to be you right now. Just imagine if Lavender, Pavarti, or even Pansy saw you, imagine how jealous they would be._

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded, and walked in with him. Preparing for what could happen. Always preparing for the worst.

_Everything was okay, no one seemed to notice us. I wasn't really looking where I was going, and BANG accidently walked into a table._

_Everyone turned to look at us. And that's when the whispering begin._

"-it's Hermione Granger-"

"-did you hear that the Gryffindor's aren't-"

"-NO! Why?-"

"-why is she with Draco Malfoy?-" someone asked in disgust.

"Just ignore them," Draco whispered in my ear, and we made our way towards a table in the corner.

"So you stay here, and i'll go and buy us both a butterbeer. Will you be okay?" He asked.

_Well, not really, I don't want to be on my own with all these people staring at me. _I nodded, "Don't worry i'll be fine," I assured him, putting a fake smile on my face.

He nodded, and made his way towards the bar.

_I was alone..._

Just me and my thoughts.

The door opened once again, letting in the cool breeze.

"So 3 butterbeers?" One of them had asked, as he made his way towards the bar, the other two looking for a table. I recognised their voices, but couldn't remember where...

I looked up, and my eyes followed the two red heads, who had just found a table at the other side of the room. _Oh god, they had the famous Weasley red hair..._

_It was them...the three people who I had been hoping to avoid today, and not just today. The people who-_

"Hey, are you okay?" Draco asked, placing two butterbeers on the table and taking a seat in front of me.

I could have lied, I could have told him I was fine, _but let's face it, i'm so bad at lying, he can tell. He can always tell._

After a while, of staring into my butterbeer trying to ignore the question, I shook my head, and slowly mouthed the words 'they're here.' _He easily knew what I meant._..

He nodded, placed his drink down onto the table, and stood up, eyes fixed on the three people who were sitting on the other side of the room, unaware of what was happening.

"Draco, people are staring, sit down!" I whispered, now aware that people had begun staring at him. _Or maybe it was me, it always seemed to be me._

_Hurry, _I thought, _before...-_

"Oy Malfoy," _too late _I winced asthat familiar voice shouted, from across the room. "What are you looking at?" _He still hadn't noticed me, yet. And hopfully he never will._

"And why are you with her?" Ginny spat out, standing beside her boyfriend, I could hear the venom in her voice, as I tried hiding behind my hair.

"Who?" He asked sarcastically, looking around, "Oh, you mean 'Mione?" I smiled as he called me by my nickname again. "Well, as all her so called 'friends' have ditched her," he continued. "I thought i'd take her to Hogsmead, and treat her for a change. Because, did I mention? We're friends now." He smirked, as people around the room gasped.

I smiled at the thought of being friends with Draco Malfoy, _who'd have thought? Malfoy and Granger...friends. _

"Why are you friends with her?" Said Ron this time, standing up. "Don't you know what she's done?" By now the whole pub was listening.

Draco stayed silent, this time.

"Oh, you don't?" His voice dripping with sarcasm. "Well if you did, you wouldn't-"

"Let's just go," I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the pub, ignoring the staring faces. Just wanting to be away from it all.

I could finally feel the cool air on my face, breathing in it, trying to blink the tears away. _I thought I could avoid them, I thought this trip would help. But it didn't all it did was-_

"So, lets pretend that never happened, now off to Honeyduke's?" He grabbed my hand, not waiting for an answer and we took off in the opposite direction.

We quickly arrived. In silence.

"You can have anything you want, don't worry about the cost. Treat yourself," he winked as I watched him walk off.

I breathed in the smell of the candy around me, bringing me back to a much happier time. _A time when-_

I quickly pushed the thoughts out of my mind, and tried concentrating on all the sweets in front of me, _the delicious sweets._

_Acid Pops, Cauldren Cakes, Sherbet Lemon, Peppermint Toad... and my favourites, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, and Sugar Quills.._

The thought made my mouth water. I grabbed a box of beans, a couple of Chocolate Frogs, and some Sugar Quills, my regular, and went to look for Draco.

He was at the end of the shop, trying their new range of Toffee.

"'Mione," he said with a full mouth, "We have to buy this, it's delicious!" and he quickly grabbed some.

I laughed, as we made our way to pay.

_All thoughts of the inncident far from my mind. This was much more important..._

**15+ reviews for the next chapter?x**


	7. Knowing

_**Chapter 7  
**_**Knowing...**

**Note- You'll find out what the big secret is in the next chapter, or two ! I have some ideas, but i thought it would be better if one of you came up with it? If you have any ideas message me or say in a review, and i'll choose the best one, (and give you all the credit!) I'll try and post the next chapter tomorrow, or the day after, it's just so hard, because i'm in school most of the day...Anyway don't forget to review!**

**On with the story...**

We walked around Hogsmead a little more after that, occasionaly poping into some shops, sometimes buying the occasional thing. _Well, I say occasional, when we made our way in to Flourish and Blotts Draco wanted to buy me everything. "Because you love books," he insisted, "I want to treat you..." it took a lot of persuading, but we finally managed to leave without buying the whole shop...just a couple of things._

And then, unfortuantly, our trip finally ended. _I knew it was going to happen, but I didn't want it to The day had gone much better than I had expected, even after the incident in the Three Broomsticks, with Harry, Ron and Ginny._

And we were finally back at Hogwarts. Back in our dorm. _Alone, once again._

"So, have a fun day?"

I looked up from my book, to see _him _standing there, and nodded.

"Yeah, it was amazing, I honestly can't thank you enough," I smiled slightly, not wanting to look in his eyes.

"Well, what else did you expect from me?" he smirked, but in a friendly way i'd never really seen him do.

I knew he was only joking, but I couldn't help but snort. "Yeah right!"

"Oh yeah?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah," I challenged him.

"Oh, it's on Granger..." Slowly, he stood up, as did I.

And-

"Ahh!" I screamed, as someone had grabbed me from behind, and began spinning me around.

"Get off me," I couldn't help but laugh, already getting incredibly dizzy. And then suddenly I remembered I had my wand in my pocket, if i could only just reach it-

_Got it!_

"Oh no you don't Granger," _Damn! He noticed..._so I poked him...

"Ow!" He whined, and dropped me. _Result!_

"Well, thats what you get," I winked, and sat down. Him following. And that was it, we sat in silence, acting like nothing had happpened for minutes, _but it felt like hours. And then he finally spoke up._

"You hungry?" he asked, as my stomach made a rumbling noise. I nodded, only just realising how hungry I really was. "We should get something to eat..."

_I knew where this was going, i knew what he was suggesting, the Great hall..._

And by the look on his face, he knew it too...

"So, do you think you could...? We did go to Hogsmead, and that didn't go too badly..." I tried not to wince at the memory of later today.

_When I did think about it, I had managed to go to Hogsmead...the Great hall couldn't be any worse, infact, thinking about it, it should be much easier. And Draco will be right there beside me, right there if anything goes wrong. Don't worry, everything will be fine..._

I nodded, "Okay, i-i'll try," and he smiled at me. _That beautiful smile that sent shivers down my spine, and I couldn't help but smile back._

"Shall we go now?" he suggested, looking down at his watch. "It's already ten past 6..."

"Okay," I whispered, as we both stood up.

And almost automatically, we held hands. Like we always did, _like a couple would usually do...but we weren't._

And made our way out of our dorm, past Dumbledore's portrait, who winked at us, past Filch and his annoying cat, who just glared at us. All in silence. _We didn't need to talk._

_And finally, we were there, at those huge oaks doors I had seen everyday for the past 7 years. Ever since i was an 11 year old girl. _

I could easily remember the last time I had come down here with _him_, on our way down to the kitchen. The day of the incident with Harry, and Ron, and Ginny...

_I could remember it all..._

The huge, oak doors. _Open._ The four house tables. _People laughing. _ The smell of the food. The _mouth-watering, delicious food. _

And that's what it was like this time...

I could hear all the students, chatting to each other. _Their laughter, echoing through the corridors. _The professors quietly talking to each other, at the back.I could smell the delicious food, and then I realised I hadn't been in there, in such a long time. It had been days...

And for once, I was glad I was here. Because I knew with Draco by my side, I could do it. I could do anything.

He looked down at me and smiled encouragingly, "So, where are we going to sit?" he asked.

"Um, anywhere we're wanted, I guess," I thought, it was going to be weird not sitting with the Gryffindor's...

"Well, that rules out Gryffindor and Slytherin. So Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw?"

"Hufflepuff," I said almost instantly, and continued when I saw him raise an eyebrow. "Well, it's not like they can judge us..."

"True," he said, as we made our way in...

The sound was the first thing that hit me, I was so used to it just being me and Draco, so used to it being quite. But this was the complete opposite, I never remembered it being this loud.

"Over here," and I followed him towards the back of the Hufflepuff table. Just us...

We grabbed what ever food we could and piled it on our plates, I hadn't eaten this much food since what felt like forever. I'd never felt hungrier. And no one had noticed us. _Yet, thank god. Maybe this would be my lucky day. Maybe everything was finally going to change. _

"_Well, well, well, look who it is," some 6__th__ year Hufflepuff had come up behind us. "Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger..." he said extra loudly, making sure everyone could hear. And they did..._

All heads turned, all eyes were on us.

"We know what you've done, we know you're dirty little secret," he said glaring at me. "All of us. I'm surprised you even managed to show your face in here, after what you've done. How can you even live knowing what you've done?" _I couldn't deal with this again. Why did this have to happen to me? My life was almost perfect a week ago. All the drama had disappeared, I had my friends..._

"And you," he said this time, turning to Draco. "We always knew you were a death eater, with no heart. So why are you sitting with her? Why did you take her to Hogsmead?Do you really agree with what she's done?"

Now everyone was listening, even some of the professors. No one was trying to stop it. _No one..._

_And then..._

"Just stop!" I screamed, standing up. "I just can't take this any more, I don't even know what I've done wrong! We were just playing a game of truth or dare and then everything changed...I don't know what I've said, I can't remember anything!" the tears were welling up, all faces on me. Even Draco's. "I'm sorry for what ever I've done, I'm sorry! But can't everything go back to normal?" I was pleading now.

And then the shouting began.

"Like we'd ever forgive you!"

"You're just making up excuses-"

"Like you don't know what you did!"

"Nothing can ever go back to being normal!" And there was that voice again. _Harry..._

_And once again I ran away. Ran away from them, their looks of disgust, their hate. Nothing was every going to be the same again, and it was all my fault. And I hated myself for that, almost as much as everyone hated me. If only things had gone differently, if only i hadn't chose to play truth or dare. If only Ginny hadn't suggested it...but why am i blaming others? It's all my fault, and my fault only. I don't even deserve to be here, i'm worthless, i'm nothing..._

I found the nearest room, and lay there, curled up in a ball. Crying my poor heart out.

_Everyone knew..._

_I don't deserve anything...Not Draco, not anything..._

_**Don't forget if you have any ideas what the secret may be message me or review, and you're idea could be chosen. Sorry it's a bit shorter than the other chapters, i'm trying! The next chapter will hopfully be posted before the weekend!x**_


	8. The secret

_**Chapter 8**_

**The Secret...**

**Note- I'm SO SO SO sorry its very late, but I've been very busy, trying to do my homework, and revising for exams. But here it finally is!**

My eyes slowly opened, and the first thing that I had noticed, was that I was no longer in the classroom I had been in before I'd fell asleep, but I was now laying on one of the sofas in our dorm. _Our dorm, _w_hich seemed to be empty__. __Someone must have moved me during the night. _Then I suddenly noticed the caramel coloured owl perched patiently waiting for me by the window sill. With the sunlight pouring through the windows in front of me, so bright, almost blinding. It must be morning already.

Almost sensing I was awake, the owl suddenly flew towards me, and dropped the letter into my lap. Before flying out of the window, far away into the distance.

I took one look at the letter, _w__hich seemed to have__ the Hogwarts Crest stamped at the front. _Slowly opening it, as I wasn't really in the mood to do anything, maybe sleep. But I opened it nevertheless, and began to read the beautifully handwritten letter.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_You will be pleased to know, that since you and the rest of your classmates have finished all of your required school work, me and the rest of the Professors have decided that you will be allowed an extra one week holiday, starting on the 17th August (next Monday) and finishing on 24th August. We have already contacted your parents, and you will arrive at your destination by floo. As head girl you will be in charge of telling the rest of your year, along with the head boy (Draco Malfoy, who has also been sent this letter) Please announce this as soon as you get this letter, as they will need time to prepare. If you have any further questions, please contact myself, or another member of staff._

_Professor Mcgonagall,_

_Head mistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Next Monday? I thought. But it was already Friday, which meant it was only 3 days away...3 days left here to survive, and then one week away from here. _3 days__left, and then I would be free. __Away from all the drama._

If I could only manage, then everything would be okay, everything would be fine.

And before I knew it, I once again fell into unconsciousness, I was once again asleep.

(**************)

That's all I ever seemed to do for those remaining 3 days. Sleep, and occasionally get up, and walk around our dorm, even though it was beginning to feel like my dorm as I never saw Draco any more. I wasn't sure if he was avoiding me, or just never here whilst I was awake. I never went outside though, never leaving these walls. The only time I ate was when I really needed to, but only eating an apple or a banana. Nothing more. And that was my daily routine for those 3 days. They seemed to drag by, but it was finally Monday. _I could finally leave for a week. __Finally be away from here, even if it was only a week, a week was better then nothing. _I kept telling myself.

I didn't need to pack anything, I didn't need to take anything. I was the first one there, anxious to leave. But I had never felt more ready.

"Granger house" I whispered the words. And I disappeared into the flames. _And __the__n__I was __finally__ gone, __from the place I once called school, from the place that was once my second home._

_(***********)_

I finally arrived home, _my real home, _where my mum and dad were waiting for me. Where they would hold me and tell me everything would be okay. But once I arrived everything seemed so quiet. Almost too quiet.

"Mum?" I whispered so quiet I could barely hear myself. "Dad?" Tears began forming in my eyes. The house was empty, no one there, nothing was left. _I'd forgotten...oh god, how could I forget something so big like this? Something so important. But with everything that had happened this week, I just forgot...__I couldn't help it._

"_DRACO," I screamed collapsing on to the floor, curling up in a ball. __Tears once again pouring down my face. I had done a lot of crying since the incident, but none as bad as this. I was __on the __edge of a breakdown, __I felt like I had a huge gaping hole in my chest__, __but I didn't care any more. I didn't care about anything any more. Why should I? My whole life was ruined...I had no friends, I had no family._

_There was only one person I needed right now...__and that was __Draco Malfoy. __I needed him to give me __t__hat reassuring smile and tell me everything was going to be okay, for him to hug me, just being close to me calms __me__ down. I needed him more than anything, especially right now._

_So I did the first thing I thought about, __and dragged my way across the room, towards the fireplace. Thanks to my lack of energy, it took ages to cross the room, but I finally made it, stood up, grabbing a handful of floo powder and horsely whispered, _

"_Malfoy mansion," and __I __disappeared through the fireplace, __once again__. _

_(************)_

_My god, it was amazing, beautiful, leaving me speechless. More like a palace than a house, it was gorgeous. So this is where the Malfoy's live? _

I was now standing what I think is the main room, _which just so happened to be bigger than my whole house. _It was like a picture from a magazine, like a scene from a film.

It was huge, filled with fancy, furnished furniture. Not a mess in sight, almost like no one had lived here for ages. I glanced up, and noticed a big crystal chandelier, the crystals shining in the light. _Beautiful, __amazing,__ I'd almost forgotten where I was, until-_

"Granger?" Some one had questioned.

It was him, it was Draco. I had never been so thankful to see him again.

_And then everything that had happened his morning, came back to memory. And I couldn't help but burst into tears, __like a wreck._

_Oh god, I could see it in his eyes. The worry, the empathy he felt sorry for me..._

"What's wrong?" he asked, guiding me to one of the cream coloured sofas. _I was almost too afraid to sit on it, too afraid to ruin i__t, with my tears._

"I f-f-forgot!" I sniffled, wiping my eyes with my sleeve. "W-with everything that has happened this week, I forgot, a-a-and..."

"Forgot what?" he interrupted, looking confused.

I took a deep breath, and told him. Told him about everything. About Dumbledore's army. About fighting against the Death Eaters in the Ministry, in our 5th year. About the Horcruxes. About the Order of the Phoenix. About hunting for Voldermort's Horcruxes with Harry and Ron last year. About Ron leaving us. About him coming back. About facing the deaths, of dearly loved ones. And then I told him, the secret only Harry and Ron knew about. I told him about my parents, and erasing their memories to keep them safe. And then I'd told him, something I'd never told anyone else. Not even Harry and not even Ron. I told him about searching for them after the war was over. About finding my parents, and trying to give them their memories back. About how it had failed. About the months after, grieving over the loss of my parents. About all the fights me and Ron had. _And then I told him about the secret, I'd pushed the memories back so far in my mind, tried to make myself forget about them, __and __I did. But I couldn't hide it forever, I had to tell someone. Tell them my side of the story. Not what I'd told everyone during the game of truth or dare..._

_(**********)_

_The war had ended over a month ago, and we were all __still __grieving over the loss of our loved ones. The deaths of our family, our friends, our classmates and our professors. __But in my case I was grieving over the loss of my parents. However, they were still alive, they were still fit and healthy. In fact they were perfectly fine, except for one minor detail..._

_...they didn't know who I was..._

_(***Flashback***)_

"_Mum?" I whispered, as she turned to look at me._

"_Yes darling?"_

"_I love you..." I chocked out, trying not to let the tears fall from my eyes. _

_She gave me a strange look, one that I rarely ever saw. "Honey, I know you do," she said giving me a reassuring smile._

"_D-d do you love me too?" I asked._

"_Honey," she laughed. "Of course I do, we both do," she said looking over at my dad, __who put down his newspaper and smiled at me._

"_No matter what I do?" I questioned._

_She simply nodded._

_Slowly taking my wand out of my pocket, I muttered the small word that would simply change everything. The words that would hopefully save my parents, that would keep them safe. And that's all I ever wanted. _

"_Obliviate..."_

_(************)_

He simply looked at me, eyes fill with sympathy and not hatred or disgust like I thought. Just sympathy.

"So you obliviated them, just to keep them safe?" he asked, his voice emotionless.

I nodded, unaware of what he was going to say next.

But he didn't say anything, he just shuffled closer and put his arm around me, and hugged me.

"So you think that's the secret you told everyone?" he asked, finally breaking the silence.

I shook my head, "no, there's more..." I whispered.

He nodded.

_(***Flashback****)_

_It had been months since I'd spoken to my parents, months since I'd seen them. And I couldn't cope with it any longer, I'd searched for them before, but had no look. But now, I knew where to look, and now I would hopefully find them..._

_...And the answer was in Australia._

_(*************)_

_Everyone was still at Hogwarts, trying to fix the castle, and put everything back together. As though the war had never happened. So I easily slipped away, no one would notice I had gone. No one would go looking for me._

_I got to the airport, got on the plane, found my way to their house, but everything passed in a blur. I had been anticipating this day ever since I...erased their memories, and it was finally here. I would see my parents and I would give them their memories back, and I hoped they would forgive me. I would just have to wait and hope everything would go according to plan... _

_(***********)_

_There they were, just walking down the street without a care in the world. I felt like my heart was going to explode, I'd never felt more happy, never felt more relieved. I suddenly knew everything was going to be okay, everything was going to be better._

_So I took a deep breath and walked up to them, hoping deep down that they would recognize me, and remember who I was._

"_Excuse me," I asked._

_They stopped in front of me, confused. "What can we do for you honey?" my dad asked. _

_His expression surprised me, for a moment I thought he'd recognized me, but he didn't. I quickly took my wand out of my pocket once more, hoping no one was around to notice, and whispered the magic words that would hopefully bring back my parents memory. _

"_Mum?" I asked. "Dad?"_

_They both looked at me confused. "Sorry sweetie, you must have the wrong people," my mum kindly said to me, trying to hide her worried expression._

"_Oh, sorry, I must have mistook you for someone else..." I whispered, and turned away before they could see the tears falling down my face._

_I ran_

_I wasn't sure where I was, or where I was going. All I knew is I couldn't stay here any longer. So I apparated to the Weasley's house. The only place apart from Hogwarts where I knew I would be safe._

_(************)_

"_Hermione is that you?" Ron's mum, Mrs. Weasley came bursting through the door, one look at my expression and she was instantly at my side. _

"_Sweetie what's wrong?" she asked, pulling me into a bear hug._

"_M-m-my parents, t-t-they don't remember who I am," I cried, as she pulled me closer._

_She looked at me, confusion in her eyes. _

_So I told her the whole story, she knew about me, Harry and Ron hunting for Voldermort's horcruxes during our 6th year, but she didn't know all the details. She didn't know about me obliviating my parent's memories to keep them safe. But she does know..._

"_Oh, Hermione dear, that must be terrible, how are you holding up?" she asked._

"_I'm fine," I tried to say, but it didn't seem to come out that way. The tears were still forming, they were still falling. I couldn't control myself._

_And then something happened, a huge flash of light._

_And there stood a confused looking Molly Weasley._

"_Can I help you dear?" _


	9. Ron and Harry's POV

_**Chapter 9**_

(Ron and Harry's POV)

**I know this is a short chapter, but I thought it would be different to have it in Harry and Ron's point of view, if you like it review and I'll do more. If you don't I'll keep it in Hermione's POV.**

_The two teenage boys hadn't visited the Weasley's house since the war had ended, it brought back too many memories. They had avoided it by, staying at Hogwarts and helping clean it up, help trying to fix it. They felt it was their duty since they were war hero's, and even though they wouldn't admit, they couldn't face going back to their home after everything that had happened. Them just leaving to go and hunt down Voldermort, and then Fred's death. They just couldn't face it...but now months after the war had ended, they both knew they couldn't put it off any longer, especially if Mrs. Weasley had anything to do with it._

"MUM!" Ron shouted, as he came in through the fireplace, stepping out just in time for Harry to stumble out.

The house was different, it looked tidier, it looked emptier than usualy, as though no one had been in for a while. He and Harry, looked at each other, eyes widened, both wondering the same dreadful things. They couldn't help but jump to conclusions, especially since the war.

And then suddenly a loud crash came from the kitchen, both boys sighed in relief, knowing their imaginative thoughts were wrong.

"Mum," Ron asked once more, "What happened?"

Molly Weasley slowly approached from the kitchen, to see who the two mysterious teenage boys in her house were. She looked different from the last time they'd seen her, her face seemed more relaxed, more care free.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" she asked, looking generally confused.

"Mum?" Ron asked in disbelief, "Stop joking around, this isn't funny any more." he tried to laugh, but it sound more like a strangled cry. He knew what had happened to _Hermione's _parents, knew how serious it could be.

"Mum," he was pleading now. "Please tell me, you remember who we are..." he said, gesturing towards himself and Harry, trying hiding his emotions, but he was never really that good.

She looked at them, her eyes concentrating, but her face still.

"I'm really sorry," she told them in a motherly tone, "but I just don't recognize you."

Ron fell on his knees, knowing his mother wasn't joking, and let out a cry. Harry stood there, unaware of what had happened. Molly Weasley, his only motherly figure didn't know who he, or Ron were. _She had forgotten who her son was..._

And he couldn't help but let a few tears fall from his eyes, and he looked down at his friend, and then back up at Mrs. Weasley. He had to try something, she just couldn't forget who her son was. _Her son..._

"Excuse me," he tried to say as politely as possible, "do you have any other sons, or daughters?" he asked, thinking about, Bill, Charlie, Percy, _Fred, _George, and Ginny. _She couldn't just forget about her children. Not just like that..._

She shook her head, "Sorry," and she truly sounded it.

He nodded it defeat, he didn't know what had happened, or how he could make her remember. He usually asked _Hermione, _but they weren't friends any more. He thought back to the day of truth or dare, and the secret she told.

_Her parents, and now Mrs. Weasley, they must be connected somehow._

He pulled his friend up, and apparated to the one place he knew he could find help.

_Hogwarts._


	10. A tour around Malfoy Manor

_**Chapter 10**_

A tour around Malfoy Manor

His usually cold grey eyes, looked deep into my chocolaty ones, which were filled with tears, _like usual_. His mouth usually smirking, was now pressed tightly in a thin line, as he tried not to interrupt my story.

Once it was over, we sat there in silence. His arm tightened around me, as though he was trying to keep me safe, trying to protect me from something, or maybe even someone...

He finally spoke, breaking the silence, in a quite whisper "So, that's the secret?" he asked.

"I'm not sure I told them about Mrs. Weasley, but I defiantly told them about my parents," I croaked, afraid of what was going through his mind. I'd never told anyone that before, afraid of what they would think. And now I know... I didn't mind them knowing about my parents, but if they knew about Mrs. Weasley...

"Do they know? Have they seen her since?"

I shook my head, "If they knew they would have told me, or Dumbledore. They wouldn't just let it go..."

"Don't you hate me?" I whispered, looking deeper into his silver eyes, "How can you not hate me? Everyone else does..."

He smiled, "I could never hate you," It sounded like he truly meant it, but I left it like that, not questioning him any more, because deep down, we both knew that he had once hated me, when we started Hogwarts, when we were both young.

"But wait, how come the Weasels and Potty don't know about it then? Its been months since the war..." he questioned.

"Harry and Ron have been avoiding the Burrow lately, I'm not sure about the other Weasley's though, I'm sure if they knew Harry and Ron would defiantly find out"

He looked at me, "But I saw Potty and Weasel waiting in line for the floo this morning, they must have been going home..."

My face paled, _oh god... _Of course they would be going home. But they wouldn't know what had happened, when they found Mrs. Weasley...I didn't want to think about their reactions. _Would they automatically know it was me? Or would they __think it was someone else?_

_But maybe Dumbledore had managed to fix everything, maybe he had managed to give Mrs. Weasley her memory back before anyone else had found out. And maybe everyone would finally forgive me about my parents, maybe they would forget about it when we got back to Hogwarts. _

"They'll understand," he told me, but I wasn't so sure if I could believe him, no matter how much I wanted to.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted, as a pale blonde women walked into the room. I suddenly realised who it was, and it wasn't the first time we had met.

"Ah, Draco darling," her voice was light and airy, matching her appearance. Her face altered as soon as she saw me, but she quickly fixed it. "Ah, I see we have a visitor, don't be rude, introduce me," she smiled.

"Mother," he introduced, "this is Hermione Granger," I had expected her face to fall, once she realised who I was, but she kept that perfect smile plastered on her face.

"Ahh," she breathed. "Miss Granger, I've heard a lot about you," my faced winced, but I tried to hide it. _Bad things probably..._

"Is it true that you obliviated your parents memories, and then erased Molly Weasley's memory, without using the obviation spell?-"

"Mother, it was an accident," he interrupted, "she didn't mean to do it. It's none of your business anyway," Mrs. Malfoy was now glaring at her son.

"Well, what ever it was, it was very rare magic Miss Granger, if you intended it or not, you're a very clever witch, not that I doubted that for a minute." she laughed, almost childlike.

I stared at her in belief. Another Malfoy, was acting strange around me, in a very un-malfoy like manor. Here I was, a filthy mudblood being treated as though I was a pureblood witch, in Malfoy manor, of all places.

"So, Miss Granger, to what do we owe the pleasure?" the smile never left her face, as she took a seat opposite me and Draco.

"Oh, I was just visiting Draco..." I looked towards him, and he nodded slightly.

"Draco, why didn't you tell me, that you were friends with Miss Granger?"

"Well mother, we've only just became good friends. You see me and Hermione are head girl and boy, so we are required to share a dorm. And we just started talking to each other recently," his story was as close to the true, as it could be.

"Ah, I see, well," she turned back to me. "Well Miss. Granger, it was lovely to meet you, I hope we meet again soon. You're welcome to stay as long as you like, but I must get going. Goodbye."

"Bye mother,"

"Bye Mrs. Malfoy,"

"Narcissa, please,"

"Narcissa," I corrected, as she made her way out, closing the door behind her.

"Well, that was..." I struggled to think of a word.

"Unexpected?"

I nodded, "I didn't think your mother would like me, because..." he understood.

"I'm sorry about her, saying that, you know what my family's like..." I nodded.

And we stayed like that, sitting on the sofa, with his arm around me. In silence. _I'd become so used to the silence __now, it was almost comforting to me._

"Thank you, for listening to me, thank you for not judging me like everybody else," I smiled, but it didn't quite reach my eyes.

"How can I judge you? I'm Draco Malfoy, I've done things way worse than that in my sleep..." he trailed off, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

I nodded, as we both tried smiling to each other. But it was clear they weren't real, clear we didn't really mean it.

"So, it's just gone 2 o'clock, what shall we do for the rest of the day?" he asked, looking down at his watch.

"oh, umm, I'm not quite sure..."

"Do you want to go out, or stay here?"

"Umm, can we stay here? I don't really want to go out..." _Truth was, I never wanted to go out again, I couldn't handle it any more. What if I accidentally ran into someone from school?_

"Okay, how about I give you a tour of the house?" he asked.

I nodded, "sure that sounds fun."

"Okay, but I'm warning you know, this could take a long time," he laughed, and I almost did. _Almost..._

He slowly stood up, and took my hand, helping me get up. _The butterflies were back, however this time, they felt like a bunch of elephants, __stampeding in side of me__._

I tried to ignore the feeling, and act as though I felt nothing towards him, except for friendship.

"Where shall we start?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Umm, anywhere. I don't mind," I said, trying my hardest to smile at him.

"How about we go down to the kitchens then? You could say hello to the house elves, and we could get something to eat..." he said looking at me.

"-don't worry, we treat the house elves with respect, and they love their job, I promise," he said to me, knowing how I felt about house elves, especially since I told him all about S.P.E.W.

"Oh, okay, lead the way!" and we made our way across the room, towards a large corridor.

We continued walking down the corridor in silence, until we cam to a huge, oak door. Draco pushed the door open, reviling a huge kitchen, with hundreds of house elves running around, _they seemed to be cooking a meal I think, a meal big enough to feed the whole of Hogwarts, and probably more._

"Mother prefers to have..." he seemed to struggle finding the right word. "Banquets, instead of meals. And since your here, she probably wants something extra special," he said, rolling his eyes, as one of the house elves came running up to us.

"Master Malfoy," he bowed down, "and Miss-Miss...?"

"Miss Granger," I told her.

"Miss Granger," the house elf said, also bowing down to me, "What can Velda do for Master Draco?" she asked him.

"Could you get us something to eat, please?" _Wait, did Draco Malfoy just say please to a house elf? Maybe he has changed..._

"Velda, will get Master some of her special cookies!" she said excitedly, running towards one of the rather large ovens, and after a few moments, she pulled something out.

"Velda's cookies are the best, I used to always eat them as a kid..." he trailed off. "Well, I better go and check on the other house elves, stay here, I'll only be a moment," and he walked off towards the back of the room.

Just then, Velda appeared with a huge box of cookies.

"Velda brought Master Malfoy, and Miss Granger some of her special cookies," she smiled, as she handed me the box.

"Thank you Velda," I paused. "Could I ask you a question?"

She nodded, "Of course Miss Granger, you can ask Velda anything."

"Do you like working here in Malfoy Manor? Do they treat you okay?"

She nodded furiously, "Yes Miss, Master Malfoy, and Mistress Malfoy, treat Velda very well."

Just then I noticed Draco walking back towards us, so I smiled at the house elf in front of me. "Good," was all I could say, as she scuttled back to the others.

"Shall we go?" he asked, as soon as he reached me. I nodded.

"Sure," and we began walking out of the kitchens.

We soon came towards another door, smaller than the kitchen one, but still huge nevertheless. He opened it, and we both walked in. I gasped at what I saw.

The room was huge, probably bigger than my whole house, and it wasn't rectangular or square like any normal room, but this room was huge and circular, with a large, round table, with 4 comfy looking chairs placed around it. The walls, were a plain cream colour, and the floors were plain wooden. But the best part was the ceiling. Instead of a normal ceiling, it was all glass. You could see the sky going on for miles, and miles. _It was so peaceful and relaxing. _

"I like to come up here, to relax," he told me. "I thought we could eat our cookies here..."

"It's perfect," I smiled, and ran over to the table, and almost jumped on to one of the chairs. _So comfy..._

He eventually joined me, and opened the box of cookies. _The smell was so delicious, so mouth watering..._

I picked up one, and bit into it. _That had to be one of the best cookies I'd ever had...It was utterly delicious, _and before I knew it, we had quickly eaten every cookie, and the box was empty.

"You liked them?" he asked me.

I shook my head, "I loved them, they were amazing, probably the best cookies I've ever tasted."

He nodded his head in agreement, "She's been making me them ever since I was about, 4 years old now...and I never get tired of them," he smiled, and I smiled back.

He stood up, and I followed, "Shall we continue the tour then?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Be prepared then, this will be long..." he joked, and I laughed with him.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yep!" and we left the room, and continued the tour.

He showed me every room, all 89 of them. _Each room was special, in it's own way. There were big rooms, bigger rooms, and huge rooms, ever their cupboards were __huge. Each room, were completely spotless, and tidy, as though no one had ever entered them. All filled with cream, or white furniture, that I was too afraid to touch, or even go near, in case I messed them up. They even had a library, __it was huge,__ almost the same size as the one in Hogwarts. They had magical, and muggle books, which quite surprised me, Draco even let me spent an hour in there, and I got some books to read. And then the last place he took me to was the gardens. The gardens were almost b__i__gger than the house itself. Filled with rose bushes, and flowers, it was one of the most magical things I'd ever seen, __with one of the best people in my life._

_I could see the full moon, high in the sky. The scene looked extremely romantic, as I looked towards the person I'd spent the day with. The only person who had kept me going these past few days._

_I thought back to our trip to Hogsmead together, the day I had realised I had begun to like Draco, and smiled at the memory._

It had felt like a huge weight had been lifted of my shoulders, and that was all thanks to him. He knew my secret, and he still stood by my side. No matter what.

**Follow, Favourite, Review?x**


	11. Little recap on the Secret!

**(Recap on the secret)**

**Hey guys! I was just thinking some of you might be a little confused about the secret, so I thought I'd explain it in more detail for you here. If you don't want to read it, you can skip this and move on to the next chapter. What ever you want :)**

_As you all know, Hermione had to Obliviate her parents memories to make sure they were safe from the death eaters, during the war. Only Harry and Ron knew what she had done, and she wanted it to stay that way, because she couldn't bare with the though of more people knowing, she already hated herself for what she had done._

_Since the war had ended, Hermione had been all over England searching for her parents, but she still hadn't found them. A couple months later, she remembers her parents dream to move to Australia, so she believes she will find them there._

_So she goes there and finds her parents walking down the streets of Australia, and suddenly she tries to talk to them, hoping they might remember her. But they don't. So she tries the spell on them, but it's too weak, and doesn't work.(Because her spell was too powerful)_

_She's extremely upset, so she goes to the only place where she knows she can find help. The Burrow._

_Harry and Ron are still at Hogwarts, because they have been trying to avoid the Burrow, ever since Fred had died in the war._

_So, only Mrs Weasley is home, when she arrives there. She sees what a mess Hermione is in and tries to help her._

_But all the emotion Hermione is feeling, triggers something inside of her, and she accidentally does some extremely powerful magic (like in the Prisoner or Azkaban, when Harry blows up Aunt Marge, like that but 100 times worse) causing Mrs Weasley to lose the memories of her children._

_It's been months since, and still none of the Weasley have visited the Burrow (Mr Weasley, is at work most of the time, so he doesn't notice anything different, especially since none of the children have visited them) because none of them want to be reminded of Fred. _

_Hermione doesn't tell anyone about what she has done, until the game of truth or dare, where she reviles her biggest secret. Which is that she had obliviated her parents, and then gone looking for them, putting them in immediate danger. She then tells them that she has done something bad. That she doesn't remember them any more, but everyone just assumes she's talking about her parents and not Molly Weasley._

_So at first it was only the Gryffindors that knew, but then it suddenly spread around the whole school, even the professors. (Except for Draco, as he seemed to be on Hermione's side, so no one wanted to tell him.) So now, she's hated by the whole school._

_Since the 7th years got an extra week off school, everyone decided to go home and visit their parents and families, even Harry and Ron, Hermione's secret played a huge part in that, because they knew she was an excellent example of how, you could loose your parents or family so easily._

_Hermione and Draco still don't know the secret yet, so they both return home. Hermione returns to find her home empty, with her parents no where, and that's when she remembers what she had done, (she had pushed it far back into her mind, trying to forget about it, and she did. Especially with all the drama at school, she had just simply forgotten that that could have been the secret.) So she returns, and then finally realises that, that was what she had told everyone. _

_So she goes to the only place she can think of. Malfoy manor, to find Draco._

_Meanwhile, Harry and Ron return to the Burrow, to find a confused Mrs Weasley. She doesn't know who they are, and tells them that she has no children. _

_They suddenly think of Hermione, and her parents, and wonder if this was her, looking for revenge. Or something else._

_So they go to the only place they can think of for help. They go back to Hogwarts, to ask Dumbledore._

_Hermione knows that Harry and Ron, probably know about Mrs Weasley, but easily forgets thanks to Draco._

_When Hermione and Draco return to Hogwarts, they find Harry, Ron and Ginny (Ginny was still at the castle, and Ron told her once they arrived.) Ron confronts Hermione, in front of everyone. And they finally realise that, she wasn't talking about doing something bad to her parents, but instead Molly Weasley._

_Ron seems to think she did it fo__r__ revenge, because she wanted them to feel what she felt when her parents didn't remember who she was. And now everybody thinks that's why she did it._

_Draco, is still the only person who believes her._


	12. Back to Hogwarts

_**Chapter 11**_

Back to Hogwarts

_Hey guys! I'm really proud of the amount of Followers, Favourites, Reviews, and Views this story has gotten. I'm so proud :D Thank you so much! Keep up with the reviews, because I need to know what you guys think of it, message me if you have any questions, ideas or just anything you want to tell me..._

_Anyway, back to the story!_

_(***********)_

I had spent the rest of the week at Malfoy Manor, with Draco. Occasionally Narcissa would pop in for a while, but she was usually out for most of the day, leaving me and Draco alone to do what ever we wanted.

We had spent hours in the library together, just reading books. We went back to the garden, just messing around together. And everyday we had some of Velda's special cookies, we simply couldn't get enough of them. _But we never __left, never __went further than the gardens..._

Unfortunately the week ended, too quickly for my liking, and it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Time to face everybody again...

"Mione, you ready?" he called. _My knees felt weak every time he called me Mione, I loved it. But a tiny piece of me, was always reminded of Harry, Ron and Ginny. They were the only ones who ever called me Mione. Not that I'm complaining. _

"Yeah," I called back, as I walked into the room.

"Are we going by floo again?" I asked him, he shook his head.

"No, Dumbledore sent a portkey this time," he said motioning towards the old, dirty boot, that sat on the table.

I nodded, as we both touched the boot, and I felt that flying sensation. And before I knew it, we had both landed. Well, _I might have accidentally, fell on top of him..._

"Oh, god, I am so, so sorry," I said, quickly jumping off of him, embarrassed, but a huge piece of me couldn't help but love it.

He started to laugh, "Don't worry Mione," he stood up, brushing the invisible twigs off himself.

_I took a deep breath, and opened my eyes, and there it stood, Hogwarts..._

"Shall we go in then?" he asked me. Slowly I nodded, and we walked towards the castle.

All around us, people began appearing, some of them I' d instantly recognise, and some I didn't. We were almost at the entrance, when I suddenly noticed two red heads and a scruffy, black haired one making their way towards us.

"YOU!" Ron screamed as, he ran up to us, causing us to stop and stay where we were. Harry and Ginny weren't far behind him.

Draco must have felt me go rigid, as he tried to calm me down, by putting his arm around my waist. Almost in an instant I began to felt better, because all I could think about was the gorgeous Slytherin standing beside me.

"What have you done?" his screaming, brought me back to reality. I instantly knew what he meant, but I decided to play dumb, ignoring the tears in his eyes, ignoring the pained expression my former best friend wore.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I tried saying, as Draco's arm tightened around me.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, what did you do to my mother?" he asked, and I could see the tears falling down his face. _Ron never cried, not in front of me anyway..._

Behind him stood Harry and Ginny, And I could see the tears in their eyes, the loss that they felt...

"Ron, i'm so, sorry," I tried.

"So you did it, didn't you?" a bunch of people, began to crowd around us, probably hoping to see a fight, between the golden trio.

"What did you do?" he whispered, the look on his face broke my heart, Harry and Ginny mirroring it perfectly.

I couldn't stop the tears from falling out, "Ron, i'm sorry, I didn't mean to do anything...-"

"Then how did it happen?" he shouted. "How does my mother suddenly forget who I am? And who Ginny is? And Harry? And all her other sons?"

I could hear many gasps coming from around us, along with many murmurs. I tried my hardest to block them out, and concentrate on what Ron was saying.

"Ron, please-"

"-NO," he interrupted, "Did you do this for revenge? You obliviated your parents memories, tried to get them back, but it failed. And then your big secret finally got out, and now your hated. By everyone. Even the professors. And only Malfoy will talk to you. So you wanted some revenge. And the best way, make us suffer like you did. So you find my mum, and obliviate her? Make her forget about all her children, so we feel what you felt and then BAM, all of a sudden we'd be friends again?"

I shook my head, "You're not listening to me," I whispered, hoping he'd hear me.

"So then why'd you do it?" he asked, hurt filled his voice.

"Listen Weasel, you only know one side of the story. You haven't heard Hermione's side-"

"Hermione? Since when has she been Hermione? I thought she was Mudblood to you?" I winced as he said that, and I felt Draco beside me too, I think I even saw some others, in the crowd wince as he said it.

Suddenly the hurt in his eyes disappeared, and anger replaced them. "So is that it then? My mums never going to remember who I am? Who any of us are? And now I have to live with it?"

I was silent.

"Exactly, and now i'm going to make sure everybody knows, the whole school knows what you're really like. Tell everybody what you've done to me, to my family. And then maybe the whole wizarding world will know, and then they'll hate you, just like we do. So why don't you go run away, back to your dorm with Malfoy, and stay away from us. From us all..." he turned around, now facing Harry and Ginny, who both had tears streaming down their faces, and anger in their eyes. And then they left.

"Come on, lets go," Draco said, with his arm still around my waist, as we walked into the castle, ignoring the looks coming from all around us.

We arrived there, quicker than I thought we would. Dumbledore's portrait swung open, without the need for a password. I was once again thankful.

And before I knew it, we were sitting down on one of the couches together, he had never left my side.

"Are you okay?" he finally managed to ask.

"I-I I don't know..." I managed to say, _but the truth was, I was numb. I couldn't feel a thing any more. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or not..._

"Look, just ignore what Weasley has to say, he doesn't know the whole story, he only knows what he wants to know. He'll probably forget about it soon enough, anyway-"

"No," I interrupted, "he'll never forgive me, none of them will. I just..."

He nodded, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," I interrupted once more. "You've been amazing, you're the only person that's on my side, the only person who believes me. Don't you dare be sorry," I chocked on my tears. "Last week, felt like the best week of my life, and that's all thanks to you..." I smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Draco, you're the only reason I haven't left Hogwarts yet, the only reason I haven't done anything suicidal yet. Please, promise me you wont leave?" I asked, scared of his reaction.

He looked down at me, a slight smile on his face, and whispered the words I had been desperately hoping to hear.

"I promise, I'll never leave you..."

"Thank you," I whispered once more. "Thank you, so much..."

I put my head on his shoulder, and he pulled me closer. _I could feel my heart beating in my chest, very loudly. I could feel the blood rushing to my head, making my face bright red, and extremely dizzy._I wasn't sure if Draco had noticed yet, if he had noticed how sweaty my hands were. Or how fast my breathing was, Or how still I was trying to be.

But eventually all the events that had happened today, had finally caught up with me. Along with the thoughts of the gorgeous blond boy, with his arm around me. I began to feel very tired.

_And then I guess I fell asleep..._

_(*************)_

_Urgg, this pillow was so un comfy, it felt more like a rock, than a pillow. How did I get to bed anyway? I don't remember..._

"Ah, so your finally awake?" some one had asked me, where did I recognise that perfect voice? _Oh yeah, Draco._

"Urg, where am I?" I asked him, not sure if I was dreaming or not.

I heard a chuckle, "You're in the common room, it's 6 o'clock in the morning, you fell asleep," he noted.

And I finally noticed he was still sitting right beside me, his arm still around me. And my head still on his shoulders.

"Oh, god. I'm sorry, why didn't you move me?" I couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed, _what if I'd drooled on him or something?_

"You look very peaceful when you sleep," he noted. "I didn't want to wake you, anyway."

"Did you get much sleep?" I asked, hoping the answer was yes, I didn't want to be the reason for him not sleeping.

"Yeah, you're surprisingly a comfy pillow," he told me, smiling at me in a jokingly way.

"Really? We'll your not, it was like sleeping with a rock," I joked back, _but I couldn't get over the fact I had slept, squashed on a small sofa with Draco Malfoy!_

"Well, all the Quidditch practice finally paid off then," he said flexing his muscles.

"Get over yourself Malfoy, still as big headed as ever" I said, forcing myself to smile, but I couldn't take my eyes off of them, _not even Harry and Ron had muscles like that..._

And then it all came back to me, the conversation with Ron last night. The look in his, Harry and Ginny's eyes when they found out their mum didn't remember who they were. The anger, Ron's voice was dripping with when he screamed at me, the hatred in his eyes when he looked at me. The crowd around us gathering, their murmurs, their shocked voices. The loneliness I felt...It all came flooding back to me.

"They know don't they," I whispered quietly, "Everybody knows what I did to Mrs. Weasley, the whole school...maybe the whole wizarding world...the Daily Prophet will soon get told," I chocked out. I hadn't realise it, until Draco held me by the shoulders, but I was shaking like mad, and I couldn't stop.

He nodded, slowly.

"oh god..." I managed to say, shaking less now.

"Look, how about we skip class today?" he asked me, "It's not as though we're learning anything new...and no one would miss us..." he suggested.

Normally I would be appalled at the idea of cutting class, but now, I kind of liked the idea.

I nodded my head, "Okay, sure." I simply said, now having stopped shaking.

"Wait," he said, his face looking confused. "You're okay with cutting class?"

I nodded.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" he joked.

I laughed, "It was your idea, and I just don't really want to go to class today..." I trailed off, I knew he understood by the look on his face.

"Okay, what shall we do today then?" he asked, standing up.

"Urm, I don't know," I thought back to last week. Spending all day with him, just doing anything and everything. I couldn't think of a single thing we could do together, whilst stuck in this castle.

"Well, I guess we'll think of something eventually..." And I could tell by the look on his face, that today, wasn't going to be any ordinary day. Today was going to be fantastic...And I suddenly forgot all about yesterdays confrontation with Ron...


	13. The kiss

_**Chapter 12**_

The kiss...

Hey guys...I'm so proud! The story has gotten over 50 reviews! _I know some stories have loads more, but it just makes me so proud! _I didn't think my story was that good, but most of the reviews are amazing, and so nice :D

So here's a little present for you...something you've all been waiting for...THEIR FIRST KISS!

I would also like to thank **MacayueAttack713**'s review, for helping me come up with the idea for this chapter. So I'm dedicating this chapter to you!

_Anyway..._

_(*******)_

_I knew skipping class, was wrong, but I was still willing to do it. Knowing that we wouldn't be be learning anything new, since NEWTS were over, made me feel slightly better about it, but still, in all my 7 years at Hogwarts, I had never cut class before. And here I was, getting ready to spend the whole day with Draco Malfoy, while everyone would be stuck in class...I couldn't believe the thought actually excited me!_

I quickly got ready; grabbing the first clothes I could find from my wardrobe, pulling my hair up into a quick, messy bun, and brushed my teeth, not bothering to put any make up on, today as it would take too long.

I walked in to the common room 5 minutes later, to find Draco standing there, already ready.

"That was quick," he noted, looking pleased. "Most of the girls I go out with, take a long to get ready..."

"-Well I'm not like the other girls am I?" I interrupted him.

"Nope, your much more fun, and better looking," he added, winking at me, as he grabbed an apple from the table.

I snorted, "Wow, thanks Malfoy I'm flattered, but be careful, you don't wanna inflate my ego any more," I teased, trying to hide the fact I was over joyed by his complement, even if he had just been teasing, I could once again feel the blood rushing to my head, and my heart beating dramatically faster. But I just tried to ignore it.

"So," I said, hoping my voice didn't give anything away, "Have any thoughts on what we're going to do today?" I asked, hoping he did.

"Oh don't you worry Granger, I've got something planed." he said smiling, I wasn't sure if I should be worried about the tone of his voice, or worried about the smile on his face. I tried to ignore them though.

"Great," I said grabbing an apple and taking a bite into it. "Should I be worried?" I asked, just in case.

"Yes," he simply answered, taking another large bite into his apple.

_Oh god, I thought, but a rather large part of me couldn't wait to spend another day alone with Draco..._

We quickly finished off our apples, and made our way out of the dorm, I just hoped we wouldn't get caught.

"Ahh, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, wonderful day isn't it?" Dumbledore's portrait asked, stopping us in our tracks, and causing us to turn around.

"Oh, hi Professor Dumbledore," I answered back, my voice rather high hoping it hadn't given anything away, about us skipping class.

"Isn't it such a wonderful day?" he asked us, "Such a nice day for a walk by the river, although, it is rather hot," I caught him winking at Draco. _Odd..._"Well, I don't want to keep you any longer, goodbye,"

"Bye Professor," Draco politely nodded.

"Bye professor," I called back, as me and Draco began to make our way down the corridor.

"Well that was strange," I thought allowed, "he didn't even say anything to us about not being in class!"

_I was sure, he was going to catch us..._

"Yeah, he agreed absent mindedly. "That was sure strange..."

We continued down the corridor, without getting caught, "So where did you say we were going?" I asked him, hoping I had tricked him into telling me this time.

I saw him smile beside me, "I didn't, but good try." he laughed.

"Please?" I pouted, hoping the pleading tone of my voice would persuade him.

He suddenly stopped, and turned to me. "Granger, I'm not falling for that. Can't you just wait and see?" he asked me, raising an eyebrow.

I shook my head, "No, I hate surprises!" I moaned, stomping my foot.

"Well, you won't have to wait any longer," he announced, "Because, we're here!" he told me, motioning towards the library.

"The library?" I asked, in a confused voice, with a hint of disappointment.

"What's wrong Granger," he teased. "I thought you loved the library, being a bookworm, and all..." he smirked.

"Oh no, I do." I stuttered. "I just wasn't expecting to come here..."

"Look Mione, I promised you this would be no ordinary day. I promised you I would try and make you forget," he added quietly, and I instantly knew what he meant. "Just truest me, please?"

I nodded, and followed him into the library. _It was empty..._

"Now, we haven't come here to read books," he told me, smirking. _Well that had to be something..._

I was confused though, "Then why are we here?"

He laughed, "You'll soon see."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I tried asking, but before I could, something wet, and cold hit my face.

_A snowball?_

"Malfoy, what-"

Another one, hit my face.

"Come on Granger, shouldn't you have better reflexes?" _And another one._

"Oh your on Malfoy," I cried, grabbing my wand, and muttered a spell under my breath.

I grabbed one of the snowballs, and threw it back at Draco's face.

"Oh, your on Granger," he called back, picking several snowballs up.

"Wait," I cried, grabbing my wand one last time, and muttering the atmospheric charm under my breath, causing snow to fall from the ceiling, like a miniature snow storm.

"Ah, great idea," he smiled, as he threw more snowballs at me.

We continued throwing snowballs at each other, until an idea popped into my head. _If I could just reach my wand...got it!_

I pointed it, towards the pile of snowballs at my feet, and muttered an incomprehensible spell under my breath. Suddenly one at a time, the snowballs leaped up and began to throw themselves at Draco.

"Ha!" I screamed, and ran around the corner so he couldn't reach me any more.

"Oh no you didn't, Granger!" he shouted back, and I saw him run behind one of the book shelves.

The snowballs were now long forgotten, and the snow had stopped falling from the ceiling. I was now focused on finding the blond, haired Slytherin that continued to hide from me.

"Malfoy, you damn ferret," I called out, "where the hell are you?" _No answer._

I heard a book fall, from one of the shelves behind me, causing me to jump in shock, and then turn around to find who did it. No one there...

"Malfoy, I'm warning you," I called out once more, _still nothing..._

_Well, two can play at that came, _I smirked.

"Wingardium Leviosa," I whispered, watching the books make their way into the air. With the flick of my wand, they flew into the opposite direction, _the direction Draco must have been hiding in._

"AH!" I heard someone behind me scream, "Granger, I'm gonna get you," he screamed back.

All of a sudden, I spotted 5 huge books coming my way.

"MALFOY!" I screamed, trying my hardest to avoid the books. Flicking my wand once more at the flying books, the stopped mid air, and shot off back the way they came.

"HA!" I screamed, unaware there were more books on the way.

"OW," I screamed, as they hit my head, "Malfoy, you're going to pay for that!" I laughed, and with the flick of my wand, more books flew into the air.

We had been running around, avoiding flying book for almost 10 minutes, when I heard someone open the door.

"Who's there?" I heard the familiar voice of Madam Pince.

With the flick of my wand, the books fell to the floor. I couldn't help but feel a rush of anticipation, and excitement run through my body.

"I said, who's there?" she asked again, her foot steps sounded closer.

Suddenly I could feel somebody behind me, breathing down my neck.

"Come on Granger," the familiar voice of Draco said, grabbing my hand.

"I can hear you!" she warned us.

"1,2,3. Run," We made our way through the book shelves, and out of the door, without being noticed.

We ran down the corridor, _still holding hands... _

"Where are we going?" I asked, slightly out of breath from all the running.

"Well," he said finally slowing down, "I thought you might be hungry, so we're going down to the kitchens, to get something to eat"

"Oh, okay," I smiled back at him, now aware of how hungry I was.

We continued down the corridor, until finally arriving at the kitchen door.

"Go on then," I said. "Tickle the pear," It brought back the memory of the first time we came to the kitchen together...

"Master Malfoy, Miss Granger," a familiar voice called, and I instantly recognised the house elf running towards us.

"Velda," I asked in surprise. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Malfoy Manor?" I asked her.

"Master Malfoy, asked Velda to come here, and make some of her special cookies for you!" she told me.

I turned to Draco in surprise, "Is this true?" I asked him.

He nodded, "I promised you the best day, and I remembered how much you loved Velda's cookies, so I asked her to come here..."

"-Thank you," I interrupted, "And thank you too Velda for coming," I said, turning to her.

"No, thank you Miss Granger," she said, handing me the box of cookies.

"Well, we better get going," Draco told me.

"Oh, okay," I said as we made our way out. "Wait, where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, I have one last surprise for you," he smiled, as he led me outside towards the river.

"Wait, what are we doing?" I asked as we reached the river.

"You'll see in a minute," he told me, smirking a little.

"Wait, what's that suppose to-"

"Aguamenti," he whispered loud enough for me to hear, his wand pointing towards me.

A jet of water came my way, hitting me in the face, before I could do anything to stop it.

_A water fight?_

"Your on, Malfoy," I smirked back. "Aguamenti," and a jet of water made it's way towards Draco face.

We ran around, for what felt like ages, with jets of water shooting out of our wands aimed at each other.

"Stop," I screamed, dropping my wand on the floor, my skin felt ice cold, my hair, plastered to my face, and my clothes stuck to my body. I was soaking wet, and it seemed Draco was too.

He finally dropped his wand.

"Truce?" I pouted.

"Fine," he agreed, "but only because I'm wet, cold, and hungry." I laughed.

"Sure."

We picked up our wands, and made our way closer to the river, sitting just a meter away from the end.

We ate Velda's cookie in silence, just the taste of them, brought the memories of last week back. _That wonderful week..._

"Oh," I said, noticing the box was empty, _we had eaten all the cookies..._

Not knowing what to do, we sat there in silence, watching the sun go down. I hadn't noticed how late it was getting. I could feel a slight breeze in the air now, it sent shivers down my spine.

"You cold?" Draco asked me, _he had been so quiet, I had almost forgotten he was there..._

I nodded. Slowly he shuffled closer, and put his arm around me. _He was warm..._

"Thanks," I whispered, getting warmer by the second.

And that's when I remembered about what Dumbledore had told Draco this morning, _'such a nice day for a walk by the river, although it is rather hot,' and then he winked at Draco. _I was shocked for a moment, Dumbledore had been in on this, Dumbledore knew...

There was a full moon in the sky, and I could see thousands of stars. _With Draco's arm around me, it felt very romantic._

"Thanks for today," I told him, quietly. "For everything..." I trailed off.

And in the spur of the moment, I leaned in closer to him. Our face just inches from one another, and yet, he didn't pull back, like had expected.

_And before I knew it, my lips were touching his lips..._

**Ooooh! I's sorry guys, but it might be a while till I next update, but I'll try my hardest!**


	14. An interview with an old 'friend'

_**Chapter 13**_

An interview with an old friend

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been forever since I last updated, but I've had lots of exams, revision and homework to do (stupid school!)...But now it's the summer holidays! YYYAAAAYYYY! So that means hopefully I'll be updating more and more!**

**Well back to the story...**

_And before I knew it, my lips were touching his lips..._

His lips were warm against mine, and before I knew it he was kissing me back, with even more passion. The usual butterflies I got when I was around him had disappeared, and as soon as my lips touched his, I felt like my insides had melted, and turned into goo. My body felt like jelly, and all my thoughts had disappeared. _It was the type of kiss, you see in movies. The type of kiss you read in books. The type of kiss, that you could only dream about __as a teenage girl__._

But before I knew it, the kiss had ended and he finally pulled back, with a confused look on his face, which I mirrored exactly.

"Oh god," I finally managed to speak, "we just-" I was barely able to finish the sentence, _what had I done?_

He nodded, obviously still in shock.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," I managed to say, stuttering on each word, unable to catch my breath.

"Neither do I," he quickly muttered looking down, his face blank, all emotion gone.

_Oh. _"It's okay, I guess we both just got caught up in the moment... I-I I'm sorry" _Hermione, don't apologise to him! Why are you apologising?! You liked liked that kiss, you don't regret that kiss, he even kissed you back! Something obviously happened between you two there... _

"As am I," he politely apologised.

_Errr..._"Well just look at the time!" I cried, glancing up at the clock. "It's getting late, and I'm certainly tired," I managed a yawn. "Well I'm going to go to bed now...certainly don't want to be late for lessons tomorrow!" I rushed and with that ran to my room, ran away from certain embarrassment, hoping he hadn't seen the tears in my eyes as I fled.

Locking the door behind me, and jumping on to my bed. I once again cried myself to sleep that night. Unfortunately, the nightmares returned after that. And they were worse than ever.

(****************)

.BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

_Erggh.._

I was suddenly woke up by an annoying, yet familiar beeping noise. _What was that?! And why wouldn't it stop? _I turned around, and opened my eyes. _Oh yeah, there stood my alarm clock on my bedside table._

It read 6:45. Time to get up.

Despite humiliating myself in front of Draco last night, I managed to get to sleep quite well. _Well, after crying myself to sleep, but I was getting quite used to that by now._

After quickly showering, changing into my school robes, and attacking my hair with a comb, I was finally ready to make my way down to the Great Hall for some breakfast.

(*************)

The corridors were filled with Hogwarts students also making their down way to the Great Hall, strangely enough no one had noticed me. No one had stared at me, or looked away in disgust, I felt a spark of hope, when I suddenly realised maybe everyone had forgotten about me, and... _the incident. _

Lost in my thoughts, and my over active imagination I found myself already standing at the huge, oak doors, that led into the hall.

_Well, it was now or never. _I told myself. _Where was that stupid Gryffindor courage I was suppose to have?_

I took a deep breath, as I stepped in to the hall, and began making my way towards the Gryffindor table, which looked fuller then usual. As I got closer I began to notice it wasn't just full of Gryffindor students, but Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and even Slytherin students...

...Hang on, what was everyone doing here?

"HERMIONE, OVER HERE!" A voice yelled above all the other noise, and I instantly recognised who that voice belonged to. A certain red headed Ginny Weasley.

_Now the last time I had checked, me and Ginny were not on good terms after all that had happened, but here she was shouting for me like nothing had happened, like we were best friends once again. What was going on?_

I managed to make my way towards the middle of the table, where I noticed Harry, and Ron were also sat. Ron and Ginny seemed to be talking to someone...someone everyone else was crowding around, someone who looked vaguely familiar to me. A woman with bright blonde hair I'd seen before, who was holding something...a quill maybe?

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed as soon as she saw me. "Glad you could make it! We're just talking to an old friend...you do remember her don't you?" She asked raising an eyebrow, as the mystery woman turned around, a smile plastered on her face as soon as she saw me.

...Rita Skeeta...

"Hermione dear, why don't you sit down and have a little chat with us? Miss and Mr Weasley over here, have been telling me a nice little story, and I'd love to know your side of it before I have it published in the Daily Profit tomorrow," she said in her sickly, sweet voice, that sent shivers down my spine.

_My side of the story...published in the Daily Profit tomorrow!?_

"Owl got your tongue dear? How about you just answer some questions I have for you then." She suggested, not waiting for me to answer before she began bombarding me with them.

"Is it true you obliviated your parents before the war began? With a very strong obliviate spell, I might add? And that you began searching for them during the rebuild of Hogwarts, finally finding them in Australia? And after not being able to restore their memories, you finally spilled your deepest, darkest secret recently during a game or truth or dare with your fellow Gryffindors, is that not correct? And then you went looking for revenge? Which just so happened to be obliviating these poor children's mother, so she does not know who her poor children are? She does not know that she has any children?" She asked, motioning towards the two red heads sitting beside her.

"Still not talking?" she asked after a minute of silence. "Shame, I would have loved your side of the story for tomorrows issue, but I guess I can work with what I've already got..."

_How could they do this to me? Not just embarrass me in front of all of Hogwarts, but now the entire of the Wizardring World! Haven't I been punished enough?!_

It was only now I had realised the crowd around the table had multiplied by about 10 percent. All Hogwarts students from 1st year, to mine were here, watching closely, listening to every word being said. Apart from once person I noticed missing. _Draco._

_Why wasn't he here? Why hadn't he come to save me from public humiliation __once again__? Didn't he care about me any more...? __Of course not, especially not after that kiss..._

I turned around and ran from them all.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," I heard Ginny mutter to her brother, as the crowd started to die down.

(************)

Thankfully no one was in the corridors, so I managed to make my way towards my dorm without anyone disturbing me, no one to point and laugh at me. I guess this was better.

After what felt like ages, I finally managed to reach Dumbledore's portrait. Once again he didn't ask for the password, I guess this was becoming a frequent thing for him now.

The room was empty, so I guess Draco wasn't here...Why did I care where he was anyway? He doesn't care about me...

And with that I once again cried myself back to sleep...all my hope had vanished. But I didn't care any more, I was completely numb...

**Sorry this chapter is shorter then all the others, but I haven't written for a while, I I'm lost for ideas... but I hoped you liked it! Review and tell me what you thought? x**


	15. An unexpected turn of events

_**Chapter 14**_

An unexpected turn of events...

What's the point in even trying any more?

I have nothing left.

_Nothing..._

I'm numb, can't feel a thing. But that's probably for the best.

What am I going to do?

I haven't left my bed since the horrible encounter with Rita Skeeta in the Great Hall this morning. It's been about 13 hours since, and I don't plan on leaving my room any time soon.

I've given up. On everything. I'm not even going to try any more.

I've lost my parents, I've lost my friends, but most importantly, I've lost Draco.

_Draco..._where was he when I needed him the most? I hadn't seen him this morning, and classes had finished hours ago. Not that I had been to any. _Funny thing, I didn't mind skipping classes any more, in fact it was much better then actually going to them._

And with those thoughts, I once again drift into an unconscious sleep.

(*******************)

I woke up, I think a couple of hours later. The darkness around me, led me to believe it must have been very early hours of the morning.

My stomach rumbled, I hadn't eaten anything yesterday so I was starving. But I didn't deserve to eat anything.

So I'll just starve myself. _That_ s_ounds about right..._

After coming to some sought of conclusion, I put my head down onto the pillow once more, hoping to catch up on some more sleep.

Apparently not.

All I could hear was voices in my head, Ginny's voice, Ron's voice, Harry's voice, Rita's voice, my parent's voices, Draco's voice...

Why couldn't they just leave me alone?

_I just wanted to be alone..._

_Please, let me be alone..._

**Note- I really have no idea what to write now, and it would end up being all nonsense...so I thought I'd just skip a couple weeks ahead... but here's a quick catch up: Hermione's been locked up in her room for a couple of weeks now, and still refuses to come out. She hasn't seen Draco since their kiss... There's about a month/ month and a half left of school left, even thought N.E.W.T's are finished they still have classes...blah blah blah. BACK TO THE STORY!**

(*******************)

...2 weeks later...

I haven't left the safeness of my room, I think I've been here for about 2 weeks now, everyday has been the same, wake up, think, sleep...wake up, think, sleep. I'm like a record, stuck on repeat.

I look terrible, my skin a sickly pale colour, huge bags under my eyes from lack of proper sleep. I've lost huge amounts of weight from not eating a real meal, I'm weak.

I'm just a huge mess...

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

I had been rudely interrupted from my thought, thanks to someone loudly banging on my door. _What did they want from me?_

"...Go away..." I managed to croak, my voice sounded terrible, my throat killing me thanks to my pathetic crying.

"Miss Granger," the voice behind the door replied. "I assure you I am here on on important business." And I instantly recognised the voice, it belonged to Professor Mcgonagall.

_Oh god..._

I sat up, and quickly found my wand where I had last left it, my bedside table, and pointed it at the door, muttering a short spell. It opened, allowing Professor Mcgonagall to enter.

"Oh dear," she muttered, taking one long look at my appearance, and shaking her head in disapproval, her eyes however filled with disappointment, and regret.

"P-p Professor? W-what are you doing here?" I managed to stutter, my throat killing me with every word I spoke, my eyes widening in alarm.

"Well, Miss Granger," she began, "I'm unsure if you aware of this, but there seems to be many rumours about you flying around the school," she stood there, and raised an eyebrow at me. "And I decided it was time to take action, and see if they were, simply just childish rumours, or if they were in fact, true."

She took one more stern, disproving look at me, before her face began to soften.

"I'm truly sorry to say Miss Granger, but by taking a look at you, it does seem that they are not just simply childish rumours. I regret saying that I believe they are quite true indeed," she paused, letting me speak.

"W-what are the rumours p-professor?" I asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"Well, to put it in simple terms Miss Granger..." she paused, before taking one last look at me. "You are not fit, or well enough to carry on with your position as Hogwarts Head Girl-"

"-No..." I interrupted, not knowing what else to say.

"I am beyond sorry Miss Granger, but it does seem that the rumours are right. Just take a look at yourself in the mirror, you're ill and you know it. You need help, and you certainly won't get it by locking yourself in your room, and not talking to anyone, for weeks, are you?" she said in a motherly tone.

Slowly, I nodded my head, not really paying any attention to what was being said to me... I wasn't allowed to be Head Girl any more... the only thing that I had left, was going to be taken away from me.

"I am sorry," I heard her whisper the last part, and I suddenly noticed her eyes glistening with tears. She did truly mean it.

"Who's going to be the new Head Girl then?" I asked her, curious, no emotion left in my voiced, I sounded like a robot. At least my throat was less sore,

"Padma Patil, from Ravenclaw."

"Oh, okay, okay..." I repeated to myself.

"Once again Miss Granger, I am truly sorry to have to say this but I'm going to have to have your badge-"

_My badge..._

"Oh, o-of c-course..." I stuttered, and turned to my bedside table, where my badge lay with pride. With shaky hands, I managed to pick it up, and place it into Mcgonagall's waiting hands.

"Thank you Miss Granger, that was truly brave of you" she said, and headed to the door.

"Professor?" I asked, "Will I have to leave this dorm and go back to the Gryffindors?" Suddenly I realised I might have to leave my safe dorm, and go back to the Gryffindor dorm.

"I'm sure you'll be able to stay here, I'll personally sought it out that you do," she winked at me before heading out.

"Thank you Professor," _at least the news wasn't too terrible. At least I __was able__ stay here..._

"Good bye," and with that she left, leaving me all alone to rethink what had just happened.

_Not only had I lost all of my friends, but I was no longer Head Girl...the position I had dreamed about ever since I had started Hogwarts had been ripped away from me._

_Everything had been so good last month, me, Harry and Ron had been sitting by the fire like we usually did, just talking. Our last year at Hogwarts had been so good, we had defeated Voldermort, so we didn't have to worry about anyone trying to kill us any more. I had done so well, passing all of my N.E.W.T's, top of the year. I had made so many memories, in the last few years, made so many great friends._

_And now that was all gone, everything had been taken away from me. _

My already terrible life, had taken a turn for the worse. Great.

**I know that the last chapter, and this one has been shorter than the previous ones, they're only 1200-1300 words, and the other ones were over 2000. Sorry about that, i'm trying, but it's hard. I'll try and make the next ones, longer. **


	16. Dear diary

_**Chapter 15**_

Dear diary

**Hey everyone! Hopefully this chapter is going to be a little bit longer than the last two! I'm trying my hardest to make it! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, followed and read my story! Please keep reviewing, I absolutely love reading them all! Back to the story...**

One day when I was a kid, _long before I came to Hogwarts, long before I found out I was a witch, long before I found out magic even existed, _my mum came home with a present for me. A diary. She told me I was suppose to write in it everyday, like what I did that say, and when ever I felt bad, I should write down all my feelings in it, and I would always feel better. And she was right, I always did.

I had wrote in it everyday for about a year, I had even taken it to Hogwarts with me, every year it would live in the bottom of my trunk. Untouched. But every year, I had the same excuse. I was always too busy studying, or reading, or going on adventures to save the Wizarding World with Harry and Ron. I just never had any time for it.

But I did now...

I picked up my wand, and quickly muttered a spell. "Accio diary."

The old diary, I hadn't touched for years came floating towards me, and carefully landed on my lap. It looked just how I remembered, all those years ago, a plain red cover, covered with little, black ink splodges. It smelt like home, it smelt like my childhood. Carefully opening the first page, I saw my name written in my old, childish scribble.

**Property of**

**Hermione Jean Granger **

**Age 10**

I flicked through the book, and stopped at a random page, smiling at the one I had chosen.

**Dear diary, **

**Today, after we had finished dinner, a man, with a long white beard, and funny looking clothes, had knocked on our door, and said that he needed to talk to mummy and daddy, all about me. He told us that this name was Professor Dumbledore, and that he was the headmaster of a special school, for special people. I already knew I was special, because I can do things other people can't. Like when I can't reach for something, they magically fly down to me, and when i'm angry I can make things explode. And the strange man explained to me why.**

**He told me that he was a wizard, and that I was a witch! At first I didn't know what he was talking about, but then he explained it to me. The school that he works at, is a magic school, and everyone who goes there can do magic! I asked him could he do some magic and he turned his hair pink, and that made me laugh. He gave mummy and daddy a letter to read, and said it explained everything, then told me he hoped to see me soon, before he left.**

**Mummy and daddy were so proud of me, they even let me have some ice cream! Even though they never let me have it because it's 'bad for your teeth' but they told me I deserved it for being such a special little girl!**

**But I do feel scared. What if i'm not good enough? Professor Dumbledore told me that most kids grow up knowing that they are wizards, and can already do magic. But I don't know nothing about it. What if I get to school and can't do anything. I'm going to have to do lots and lots of homework and lots of reading if I want to be good enough...maybe I'll start now...**

**Anyway, I can't wait to go to my new, special school and learn all about magic, and meet some wizards and make lots and lots of new friends. I have already read the letter mummy and daddy got and it says school starts on September 1st... that's ages away! I guess I'll have to wait...**

I thought back to that day, when Professor Dumbledore came to my house and told me I was a witch. I had never been so excited, so happy. I had never felt so special. Mum and dad were so proud of me, and that made everything 100 times better. That day was one of the best days of my life.

And then I thought... if writing down my feelings back then, made me feel much better...perhaps it would work now...

"Accio quill."

I turned to the next clean page, and grabbed a quill from the top draw.

**Dear diary,**

**I'm sad, I feel like I'm falling apart, Professor Mcgonagall visited me before, bringing some terrible news with her. Apparently rumours about me have been going around the school, I could have already guessed that. There were bound to be rumours about me. But then she told me I wasn't fit, or well enough to keep my position as Head Girl. She took my badge away. Padma Patil from Ravenclaw is replacing me, I guess she'll be a good Head Girl, even if it's just for a month, she was always clever. But at least I get to stay here, and I don't have to move dorms. Mcgonagall told me she'd make sure I could stay here. I'm glad.**

**I haven't seen Draco since our kiss, which must have been about 3 weeks ago..And I really miss him. Never thought I'd say that before...I miss the blonde haired, good for nothing, evil little twitchy ferret. But I wish he was here right now. I don't know where he is, or what he's doing, or if he's okay.**

**Where ever he is, I just hope he is okay. And I hope he's feeling better than I am right now.**

It felt weird writing all my feelings down in a book. Especially writing down all my feelings about Draco. Deciding it was time to try and sleep, _hopefully a peaceful, nightmare-less night. _I placed the old diary onto my bedside table, along with my wand and quill, and closed my eyes, already feeling slightly better.

(*****************)

**Dear diary,**

**I woke up in the early hours of the morning, due to the blinding light seeping through the curtains. My head banging thanks to the terrible headache now. What a great start to the day.**

**It's hard to explain what I'm feeling right now, I'm numb, but I can feel a huge pain in my chest, where my heart is. My eyes are dry, from all the crying I've done, and I'm tired all the time, it would just be great if I could actually go to sleep though... But I can't, because when I close my eyes, that's when the nightmares come, that's where the bad thought are. My mind is a dark place, filled with bad and scary thoughts that I just want to forget.**

(*************)

**Dear diary, **

**I had a terrible dream last night, one of the worst ones so far. I woke up screaming, drenched in my own sweat. I don't think anybody could hear me, I doubt that they would care anyway. **

**Voldermort had been back, and I had been captured by his stupid death eaters. I had been hoping that Harry and Ron would come and save me, like they always had, ever since our 1st year with the troll in the girls bathroom. Finally, they came, but they didn't try to save me, instead they told Voldermort that he should kill me, they told him that they didn't care about me any more. So then he pointed his want at me, and began muttering the dreadful words, luckily I woke up before he had finished. **

**The nightmares had never been that bad.**

(*****************)

**Dear diary,**

**I haven't left my room for about 3 weeks mow. I can't say I know what day it is, or the date. However I do know that we must have about a month left of school. I don't know where i'm going to after I leave, or where i'm going go to. I just can't wait to get out of here. I never thought I'd say that. I feel like a prisoner in a place I once called home. **

(*****************)

**Dear diary, **

**I've had lots of time to think to myself recently. I've been thinking about a lot of things. But mostly I've been thinking about Draco. I can't get him out of my head. He's all I seem to think about. I want him, and I need him. I want to see his stupid smirk, that I detested all those years. I want to see him smile, the smile I had only discovered on that terrible morning. I want to look in to his mysterious, grey eyes. The eyes that had comforted me, on those bad days. I want to hear his voice, the voice that used to torment for all those years. The voice that had called me a Mudblood, worthless of magic. The voice that had comforted me on those bad days, the voice that told everything would be okay.**

**I just want him back. I would do anything to just have him back...**

**Please, let me have him back...**

Hey again! Just wanted to say, i'm already writing the next chapter, and I'll obviously post it when I've finished it, AND when I've gotten more reviews. I have 73 and I'd love to get over 100...so review?


	17. A midnight adventure around the castle

_**Chapter 16**_

A midnight adventure around the castle

**Hey guys...I'm in a really bad mood right now, and only one thing will make me feel better...reviews! I feel so happy and giddy every time I get a new review and I think if I get lots more, maybe I'll be a happy girl again! So pretty please with a donut on top, review? I'll post quicker if i'm happier...and I'll love you forever...!**

I had a dream last night. A dream, not a nightmare. Strangely. And for once, it didn't involve anything terrible and horrifying. It did not include Voldermort, Harry or Ron, it did however include, a certain Draco Malfoy.

The memories had come flooding back, the memories of me and him. The days we had spent together, those few, precious days we had. The days when I had felt whole, when I had been treated like a real person. I missed those days.

I had dreamt about our trip to Hogsmeade, the first time I had realised what my feelings were towards Draco. Then I had dreamt about the day we had skipped class together, _the snow ball fight in the library, our little visit down to the kitchens, the water fight by the lake, our kiss..._

And that's when I had woken up, quickly realising the faint tear streaks running down my cheeks, I had been crying in my sleep once again.

But this time it was different, this time I had been crying happy tears. Happy tears from happy memories. Happy dreams...

I had a quick look through the curtains, hoping to see some sought of sign indicating the time of day. Yes, I could have just looked at my clock, but that wouldn't be very fun. Luckily, the sky was pitch black, apart from the almost full moon, high in the sky. Guess it must be late...

Finally deciding it was probably time to get up, I grabbed my diary, and began reading through some of my latest entries.

Reading them once more, had brought all the feelings back. It made me relive the thoughts and feelings I had, whilst writing them. And yes, they had brought tears to my eyes, but it had also made me feel slightly better, they had made me feel number. Made me feel less broken.

Which was good...

But not good enough.

Because locking myself in my room has given me a lot of time to think. I guess I had realised my life was a mess, when I couldn't get my parents back. For the first time ever, I had failed them. But I always had Harry, Ron and Ginny, they were always there for me. Except now.

This time, they were all against me...

"Stop." I said aloud, allowing my terrible thoughts to vanish.

Wow, I must be going crazy, now I was talking to myself...

I took one more look through the curtains, admiring the beautiful night sky, when a crazy thought popped into my head.

I had locked myself in my room for over 3 weeks now, only eating and drinking when starving, and then only tiny amounts. I hadn't seen another human, apart from Professor Mcgonagall during her quick visit. And in those 3 weeks, I hadn't taken a breach of fresh air, or taken a walk more than 10 steps.

And now it was way past midnight, right now, everyone would be sleeping. Patrols will have finished, and that meant I would have the whole castle to myself.

Because tonight I was going to go on a little adventure...

(**************)

Thankfully, luck was on my side, the corridors were empty, just like I had thought, and all the portraits were all asleep. No one here to disturb me.

I walked as fast, as my weak and tired legs would take me, wincing with every painful step. But finally, my journey had come to an end, and I could smell it. The delicious, mouth watering food, I was so close...

I finally stopped in front of the fruit bowl portrait. The doors leading into the kitchen. I slowly reached over, and tickled the pear.

The portrait slowly swung open, revealing the huge kitchens, along with the hundred, or more elves all working hard, preparing food for tomorrow.

"Miss!" "Miss!" "Miss!" All at once, they all came running towards me, reminding me a lot of a swarm of bees, preparing for attack.

I didn't recognise any of them, which wasn't really a surprise to me, as the only house elves I knew were, Dobby, Winky, and Velda.

Suddenly, I could feel a slight tapping on my knee. "What would Miss like to eat?" One brave elf suddenly asked me.

"Oh, could I have..." I was interrupted by my stomach grumbling, extremely loud. "Everything you have, and lots of it please. I haven't eaten anything for ages." I finally decided, so hungry I could eat a horse. (Oh never mind, muggle expression...)

And as soon as that left my mouth, every elf that had been surrounding me, ran off in the opposite direction all hunting for some spare food to give me.

Then I felt another slight tugging at the back of my jacket.

"Velda will show Miss Granger to her table!" The familiar elf squealed, her huge eyes filled with excitement.

"Velda? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at Malfoy Manor?" I asked her, confused.

"Oh Velda is allowed to come here to help sometimes. Mistress lets Velda come here and visit the other elves, and now today I get to see you!" She squealed again, her voice filled with joy and happiness.

"Oh, well that's great! It's really nice to see you!" I said, trying to hide the sadness in my voice. The last time I had seen Velda, had been with Draco.

After a minute or so of walking, we had finally arrived at the t able. The same table me and Draco had sat at when we had visited the kitchen. I shook my head, getting rid of the bad thoughts. I was here to eat, and only eat.

"Velda will make you some of her special cookies just for you! So you can take them and eat them for after!" she decided, before running to join the other house elves.

After a couple of minutes of sitting all alone, I finally noticed the house elves all running back to me, carrying huge trays of delicious looking food my way.

I had never seen a more beautiful sight.

(*************)

"Is Miss leaving already?" Velda asked, as I stood up, and made my way to the door.

"Yes I have to leave before it gets too early, and somebody sees me," I told her hoping she wouldn't ask any more questions. "Because i'm not suppose to be here..." I trailed off.

"Okay Miss! Velda won't tell anybody that you were here. Velda promises!" she said, smiling up at me.

"Thank you Velda," I smiled down at the house elf.

"And here's Velda's special cookies just for you Miss!" she said, handing me a box of cookies. "I hope Miss likes them!"

"Don't worry Velda, your cookies are the best!" I assured her, bringing a huge smile upon her face.

"Bye Miss!" she called.

"Bye Velda!" I called back, waving to the elf, before making my way out of the kitchen.

No longer weak and hungry, all thanks to the elves and the giant amounts of food they had brought me every other five minutes.

It was still dark outside, the moon, this time slightly lower in the sky. But still dark. Thankfully the corridors were still empty.

Thankfully, I now felt better. I was no longer hungry, or dehydrated thanks to the elves, so now I had much or energy. Enough for a long walk...to the astronomy tower perhaps?

I quickly, found my way to the bottom of the tower, and began climbing up the stairs, as fast, and quietly as I could, I made it to the top of the tower.

The fresh air felt cool on my clammy skin. I felt refreshed, breathing in the cool, clean air. Feeling the breeze on my skin. Just standing there, looking out into the calm, peaceful night time sky.

I couldn't even begin to explain how gorgeous everything looked. Seeing it for the first time in 3 weeks, it made me feel like I had taken it all for granted all those years... Ten times more beautiful then I'd ever seen. It was breath taking, magnificent. Unbelievable. Words couldn't even explain. Words couldn't give it justice.

I slowly took a few steps closer, wanting to be close to the edge. Closer to the dark, starry sky-

-wait.

I heard a noise, some kind of shuffling sound.. I turned around quickly, sure that someone was watching me. But I couldn't see anyone hiding in the shadows. There was no one there, I was alone.

"Oh." I said to myself, and turned around, focusing on the sky once again. Taking a few more steps closer, finally stopping at the ledge. Leaning across slightly, wanting to touch the sky...

"Hermione..." a voice from the darkness called out. And I knew who that voice belonged to. I would know that voice anywhere...

"Draco?" I called, looking into the darkness, my heart beating, as I watched a shadow from the darkness come closer.

**Ooooohhh! Draco's finally back...YAAAYY! Now there will be much more Dramione-ness in the next chapters! REMEMBER TO REVIEW...and stuff...**


	18. Draco's return

_**Chapter 17**_

Draco's return

**Yayy! You guys have been reviewing lots and lots and I've got more than my sister now! Keep reviewing thoug****h, in case she gets more and beats me (and we don't want that to happen, ****because my story is wayyyy better!) So Draco's finally back, but don't worry, he has a really good reason for leaving, and you'll find out why in the next chapter!**

"_Hermione..." a voice from the darkness called out. And I knew who that voice belonged to. I would know that voice anywhere..._

"_Draco?" I called, looking into the darkness, my heart beating, as I watched a shadow from the darkness come closer._

That was the longest 5 seconds of my life, having to just stand there, and wait, watching him emerge from the dark shadows.

And there he stood, just as gorgeous as ever...

"Draco?" I asked once more, just to make sure it was truly him, just to make sure he was really here, and I wasn't just going crazy.

"Mione," he called back, with the old nickname, his voice so soft, and caring.

"I-i it's really you," I said, finally realising. "Y-y you're back, you came b-b back..." I stood there, tears forming in my eyes.

"I came back, for you." He simply answered, looking into my eyes.

"F-r for me?" I asked, making sure I heard right.

He nodded one more, "For you..."

For a moment I forgot everything, I forgot him leaving my in the hell hole, I forgot all the pain he had caused me. All that mattered was he was here now, he was back.

For a moment my mind was completely empty, and I stumbled over my legs, and ran up to him, wrapping my arms around him, in a strangling hug.

"I-i missed y-you," I said, chocking on my tears, hugging him tighter, so he could never leave again.

"I missed you too," he whispered, and even though I couldn't see him, I knew he was smiling.

I untangled my hands from his neck, and took one long look at his face.

His skin was no longer the perfect, flawless-ness it once used to be, I could now see slight, purplish bags showing under his eyes. His once mysterious silver looking eyes, were now a dead looking grey. He looked like he hadn't had a proper sleep in days. He looked weaker, his once toned and muscled body not quite the same as before. But no matter how lifeless and different he looked, he was still Draco. Still my Draco.

Even though I could look at him forever, I tore my eyes away from him, and grabbed his hand. My tears all forgotten.

"Look, it's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked him, guiding him to the place I had stood a couple of minutes ago, before being interrupted.

The dark, starry sky hadn't changed, but in my eyes it was even more breath taking.

"Yeah, really beautiful" he said, but I knew for a fact he wasn't looking up at the sky, but looking at me instead.

We stayed there, hands entangled together, hair blowing in the breeze, our eyes staring into the never ending darkness, but our minds were not.

My mind was focused on the man next to me. All I could think about was where he had disappeared to, why he hadn't visited me when I really needed him, I really wanted to ask him. But deep down, I knew I shouldn't. I didn't want to drive him away, especially when he had only just come back.

The time flew by, and before I knew it, the sky was growing lighter and lighter.

"We should probably go now," I said breaking the silence. "Before it gets too early..."

Slowly, we took a couple steps backwards, taking one last look at the sky, before turning around, and heading into the darkness of the tower.

We made our way through the corridors in silence, thankfully they were still empty, no one was awake yet.

"Ah, back at last," Dumbledore's portrait winked at us, eyeing the huge smile that I had plastered on my face. "Well," the portrait swung open, without the need for the password. "Have fun, I know you two have a lot of catching up to do."

"Thank you Professor," Draco smiled at him, as we made our into our common room.

We strolled over to the closest sofa, and took a seat together. He wrapped his arms around me, and I placed my head on his shoulder.

We sat like that in silence, hugging each other. Just knowing that we were together was enough.

A couple minutes later, I took a deep breath, and decided to finally speak up.

"Draco?" I asked.

"Yes love?"

"Why did you disappear? Where did you go?" I asked bravely, my voice just above a whisper.

I heard him take a deep breath. "I promise I'll tell you when the time is right, but only when the time is right."

I nodded, knowing I wouldn't get anything else from him, no matter how hard I tried, he was just as stubborn as I am.

"Do you want to go to bed? I'm guessing you've been awake all night," he asked but I quickly shook my head.

"Not tired," I mumbled, trying my hardest not to yawn. It didn't work.

I heard him chuckle, "Mione, you're tired. You need to sleep."

I wasn't listening to the words coming out of his mouth, I just continued shaking my head.

"Why not?" he asked, quietly.

I took a deep breath, before letting all my feelings out.

"I-I'm afraid that if I close my eyes, and go to sleep, you'll disappear and it will be as if all of this was a dream. And I don't want that." I whispered the last part.

I felt him sit up, and turn to me, closing his eyes for a moment, before opening them.

"I promise you, that I will never leave you again, those were the worst two weeks of my life, and I hated every single moment of it. You have no idea what it felt like being away from you. It was hell. I would never have left you, but I had to. You'll understand soon, and everything will be better. I will never leave you like that again. I promise." he said, looking deep into my eyes.

I nodded, believing him at once.

"So, will you go to bed now?" he asked, and I finally nodded my head.

"Good," he smiled before standing up, and taking my hand.

He led me into my room, said goodnight (even though it was the morning) before closing the door. Leaving me all alone once more.

I took a seat on my bed, and my thoughts take over me. I had taken huge steps today. I had left the safety of my room, I had taken a trip around the school, to the kitchens and the astronomy tower...Draco had came back. I was no longer alone.

My life, no matter how bad it may still be, was finally beginning to turn around. Everything was slowly changing.

There was only a month of school left, but with Draco by my side, I know it would no longer be as bad as before. I was finally beginning to believe I could survive.

I picked up my wand, and with a flick, transfigured my clothes into my comfiest pyjamas. And with one last smile, I lay down and closed my eyes. Falling into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. The first one, since that day...

**Draco's POV.**

I had finally convinced Hermione to go to sleep, I could tell by her appearance she hadn't been getting enough. The bags under her eyes, matched mine, and I could tell she hadn't been eating properly since I had left.

I knew it was my fault she had done that to herself, I know I should have never of left her, especially when she needed me so much.

But I did it all for her, and when the time was right, I'd tell her all about the quest, everything I had done for her. And I know she'd thank me for it, for giving her a second chance. She would thank me for fixing everything.

I stood up, and began wandering around the room. It was just how I had left it, she couldn't have been in here much.

Then something caught the corner of my eye, something I didn't recognise.

A small red book, the cover, covered in black ink splodges.

My curiosity took over me, and before I knew it, I had picked the book p, and turned to a random page. I instantly knew who the writing had belonged to. I had seen it for seven years.

I began to read.

**Dear diary,**

**I'm sad, I feel like I'm falling apart, Professor Mcgonagall visited me before, bringing some terrible news with her. Apparently rumours about me have been going around the school, I could have already guessed that. There were bound to be rumours about me. But then she told me I wasn't fit, or well enough to keep my position as Head Girl. She took my badge away. Padma Patil from Ravenclaw is replacing me, I guess she'll be a good Head Girl, even if it's just for a month, she was always clever. But at least I get to stay here, and I don't have to move dorms. Mcgonagall told me she'd make sure I could stay here. I'm glad.**

**I haven't seen Draco since our kiss, which must have been about 3 weeks ago..And I really miss him. Never thought I'd say that before...I miss the blonde haired, good for nothing, evil little twitchy ferret. But I wish he was here right now. I don't know where he is, or what he's doing, or if he's okay.**

**Where ever he is, I just hope he is okay. And I hope he's feeling better than I am right now.**

That's when I realised, that this book was her diary. I quickly took on more look across the page, only now taking in what she had wrote.

Mcgonagall told her she could no longer be Head Girl, she never told me. _Well, why would she?_

She missed me, just as much as I missed her.

I didn't have to read any more, to know that the right time was now.

It was time to tell her where I had been.


	19. The time is right

_**Chapter 18**_

The time is right

**Guys, I have 99 reviews right now...please make it over 100 and I will cry. You have no idea how happy it will make me... I may have a heart attack, or I may just simply explode. But I will be super happy, and I will just go crazy. **

**I don't know how many chapters will be left, but I do know it won't be too many. Any way, DON'T forget to keep reviewing, and just keep doing what you're doing!**

It was the best sleep I had gotten in a long, long time. A peaceful, happy sleep. I slowly opened my eyes, noticing the darkness surrounding my room. And then instantly, I remembered everything that had happened last night. And I instantly remembered Draco...

I sat up, and quickly pulled the covers back, and jumped out of bed. Stumbling over my feet, I ran as fast as I could into the common room to see if everything was true.

Thankfully, he was still there, sitting on the sofa, his white hair, looked like a mop on his head, staring into space. It was so unlike him, yet it was him.

_Draco._

He must have heard me running in, because he soon turned around to face me. He still looked tired, honestly, I don't think he had any sleep last night, it sure didn't look like it to me.

"Mione," he called slowly, his voice sounding so quiet and careful. But I was just so glad to hear his voice.

"Sit," he said the simple word, and I immediately obeyed.

As I sat beside him, I only then noticed how sad, and lifeless his eyes now looked. Much worse then yesterday... he looked sad all of a sudden, so different to yesterday...

"Yesterday, I told you, I would tell you when the time was right," he spoke slowly, as though every word he said, had pained him. He swallowed before speaking once more. "Well I have decided that the time is now."

After a minute I finally took in what he was saying, _he was finally going to tell me where he had disappeared to, why he had. _

"What changed?" I asked him quietly.

I saw the look on his face, it looked like it pained him to say anything. He just closed his eyes, and took hold of my hand.

And with a deep breath, he began speaking.

"_Well, I'd like to start of__f__ by saying, that none of this is your fault. __Don't ever think that it is__. It was all my decision, because I just want the best for you, I just want you to be happy. I just want you to have Potter, __and __Weasley, and She-Weasley __back__, __I want you to have the Gryffindors __again__, because with them you're truly happy. __Y__ou're you w__hen you're with them._

_But you weren't happy, so I planned that day out, skipping class to have that snowball fight in the library, see Velda in the kitchens, and then the water fight by the lake, but then you kissed me, and I didn't know what to do, because then, I didn't realise what my feeling were towards you..._

_And __then __we both apologised for it, but I both know we didn't mean it. We both enjoyed it, I could tell by __the way __your face __lit up, __and then sadened.__. But then I realised you were only with me, because you had no one else. I had changed, I was nice to you, __and that's why you liked me. If non__e__ of this had happened, you would never have had a second thought about me, __and you know it's true. You hated me._

_I know you missed them, more than you let on. Hermione, you were broken. And I wanted to fix you. I wanted to make you whole again, but I didn't know how to. __I wanted to make everyone forget __about it__, but I knew it __would__ be dangerous. __And I didn't know what to do._

_So after our kiss, I decided to speak to Dumbledore. __I asked him what the options were, __ hoping he __could__give me some __answers, and he did. He gave me a list of __witches and wizards__, that I __could__ speak to, they could help me. Help you. _

_So, I took the list and went to find them. It took me a __whole __week to find the first one, I forgot what his name was, but he __was an old wizard, __who lived in a small town in France,__he__told me he couldn't help, said it was too dangerous __for him__.__ As did the second one. _

_But a couple days later, I finally found the third person on the list. __She was called Romelda, a young witch who lived in a forest in Australia__, and thankfully she said she could help me, she told me __all__ I __needed__to __do. But she didn't have the thing I need__ed__. __I'll explain __to you __what it is later. But she did __tell me she knew someone who did._

_So, after that I had to go and find one last person. __Luckily, I found him quickly, __he also lived in Australia__, and he gave me what I __needed__... __well, __after I paid him 10,000 galleons __for it._

_So after 3 weeks, of not eating, or sleeping or showering __properly__, I finally had it, __so I made my way back here, making sure to thank Dumbledore properly __for all that he had done for me__. But when I came back, you weren't here. _

_I __had __asked him where you were, and he told me, that you hadn't left your room, since I had left. And I knew that that was all my fault.__ I had left you, when you needed someone. I had left you all alone._

_So when I realised, you were gone, I was terrified, I thought something bad had happened to you. I ran all over the school looking for you, but I still hadn't found you. I had no idea where you could be. _

_And then I realised, __if __you had stayed in your room all that time, you'd have wanted to __escape, to __see the __night __sky, __to __feel the breeze __on your skin__. You were up on the astronomy tower._

_I ran up the steps, as fast as I could. And then I saw you. _

_You were right at the edge, leaning over. At first I thought the worst, and thought you were going to throw yourself off. But then I quickly realised that wasn't the Hermione thing to do. __No matter how bad things may be, you would never do that._

_So I stood there, just watching you. The way you looked up at the stars, like it was the first time you had ever seen them. __You looked like a little kid._

_But then I tripped, and you heard me. I thought you was going to catch me. But you didn't. You just turned back, like you hadn't heard a thing._

_And then I couldn't take it any more. So I called your name, and you turned around._

_You should have seen your face when you realised it was me, it lit up, it was so full of hope and joy. _

_And then I began to wonder if I __had __d__one__ the right thing __leaving you._

_I took one look at you, and saw the purplish bags under your eyes, your skin looked dull, and I could tell you hadn't been eating. But the worst thing was, your chocolate brown eyes looked dead. And I knew that I had done the right thing._

_Hermione, I don't want to see you like this, sad all the time, tired, __and __broken. I want you to be the annoying, good for nothing, bookworm, know-it-all Gryffindor Princess __I met in first year__. And I'll be the blonde, twitchy little ferret, Slytherin Prince, __that you hate. We're not suppose to like each other, we're suppose to hate each other. We have __done __for seven years now._

_And you know the saying, when you love someone, let them go, comes into my mind when I think about you. Because no matter how much I want to keep you all to myself, I know I should make things right for you. Even if it means everything going back to the way it was before, you hating the ground I walk on. Even if it means losing you._

_But Mione, the point is, I've found a way for your life go back to normal, the way it was just like you want it to."_

He slowly pulled out a small black box out of his pocket, and handed it to me with a shaky hand. Not knowing what to do, I slowly opened it, gasping for breath. Lost for words, not knowing what to expect.

I instantly recognised the object it contained, my eyes slowly looked back and forth between the thing in my hand, and the man in front of me, as he began talking again.

"_I know you're familiar with it, Mcgonagall told me all about your 3rd year when I asked her. I figured that you could use it to go back to the day you told them, and change it. Change everything. You're smart, I know you will find a way. No one will remember, apart from me and you. But I could change that, I figured you wouldn't want to remember any of this. I could make you forget it all, make your life go back to the way it was._

_Only I would remember what happened then, and I'll admit it, it will kill me seeing you back with them, all happy, and smiling, knowing what they've all done to you, the way they all treated you. But you'll be back to normal._

_Mione, I have done all this just for you, I just want you to be happy again, and if it's with them, and not me, well, it pains me to say this, but I'll let you go. It's all your decision." _He finished.

I didn't know what to say, his speech had left me speechless. He had just blurted out all his feelings towards me, and given me something I've always wanted. He had given me another chance to relive the past month or so. And I know how hard that was really was for him to do.

I had another quick glance at the small box in my hand, and slowly picking up the golden object, thinking about my options. What was I going to do?

In my hand, I held the object that was my second chance, the object that he had taken all that time to find just for me.

In my hand I held the time turner that Draco had given me, the timer turner which now held my whole future.

**Blah, blah, blah review, and favourite and follow. My chapters are getting a little longer now! Aren't you proud of me? Yeah, I know they're still not good enough, but I am trying!**

**Anyway... Oooohh! Draco gave Hermione a time turner, what is she going to do with it?! **

**Well, wait and see...**


	20. Decision time

_**Chapter 19**_

Decision time

**Guys... I now have over 100 reviews... cue happy dancing, and screaming* ASDFGHJKL! Who would have thought that my stupid little story would get that many reviews. (It might not be a lot to you, but it is for me) To everyone who has reviewed, I can't thank you enough, you've all made a very bored, 14 year old girl, VERY VERY happy. Now lets try 200?**

**And also, a very big thanks to Sleepwalkingluna14, that had to be the nicest, bestest most special (and my favourite) review I've ever had, so thank you SOOOOO much for it! I loved it so much, I've decided to dedicate this little chapter to you, hope you like it!**

_In my hand I held the time turner that Draco had given me, the timer turner which now held my whole future._

"D-Draco," I stuttered, looking up at him. "I-i don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything yet, I just want you to think about it. I know it's a big decision to make. But it's what you want. You can go back and change everything, you're life would be perfect again, just like it was before. Just think about the options," he said once more, before he stood up, and made his way into his room, leaving me all alone, giving me time to think...

I took one more look at the time turner I held in my hand. He had gone to so much trouble just to get this for me, he must really want me to be happy. He must really care.

I began thinking back to the speech he had just made, he had poured his heart out to me, he had just admitted all his feelings towards me, and that must have been quite hard, he was after all, a Malfoy.

And I couldn't just leave him now, not when I loved him. Not when we needed each other.

But, if I did, my life could go back to normal, and that was all I had wanted for a long time now, To just have my best friends back, for them to not hate me any more.

I had to sit there for a while, weighing my options, wondering what the right thing to do was.

But before I could make that life changing decision, I knew what I had to do...

(***************************)

I quietly knocked on his door, not knowing if he could hear me.

"Draco..." I called to him.

A few seconds later, the door had opened, and there he stood.

"I was... er, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a walk with me?" I asked him quietly, hoping he would agree. "I haven't been outside much, and I thought we could..." I trailed off.

"Where to?" he asked me, almost instantly.

_I knew he had to ask..._ "Well, actually, I was thinking we could go to the Gryffindor common room, so I could try and talk to them again, one last time." Surprisingly enough, he agreed, and we began making our way down.

(***********************)

We had made it, I whispered the password to the fat lade, and the portrait swung open. The common room was quite empty. Apart from a few first years and 6th years. Luckily, they were there, _Harry, Ron and Ginny._

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, and began to make my way towards them. _I can do this, _I began telling myself. _I can do it._

"Er, hey guys..." I spoke slowly and quietly, to them, as if all that Gryffindor courage I once had, had just disappeared from me.

They all turned around to face me, and their faces all had all hardened when they realised it was me.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked, her voice no longer, angry and spiteful as it had once been, it was now emotionless, tired.

"I-i- I, urm..." I began stuttering.

_Deep breath. _

"I came to talk to you actually," I told them, biting my lip slightly, looking up into their eyes.

I saw them all begin to stiffen, and I honestly didn't blame them. But they hadn't said anything back, so I just carried on.

"Look, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, and I know you probably don't want to listen to my excuses. But please," I looked deep into Harry's eyes. "Please, just listen to me."

I saw his eyes begin to soften slightly, before he nodded his head, allowing me to continue speaking.

_Deep breath, it was finally time for me to pour my heart out to them. _"You have no idea how bad this past month as been for me. It's felt like hell. Hogwarts is my home, it has been for 7 years, but now, it feels like a prison to me. Harry, you know that feeling you get when you're spending time at the Dursley's in the summer? Cut off from the world, all alone?" I saw him nod his head slightly towards me. "That's what it's felt like for me. I know I did a stupid, and terrible thing, and I know I should have told you straight away, but you have to understand, I was so scared. I didn't want you to hate me, but you do now. You all do...

A-and I just wanted to tell you, I'm sorry, and I miss you all. We've known each other for seven years now, we've been best friends for seven years. We went on adventures together, we've risked our lives together. I always thought we'd be together. I always thought we'd be there for each other. Through tough times.

And I, er, I locked myself in my room for about 3 weeks. Draco had disappeared and I didn't know where he was, and I just couldn't take it any longer, I didn't know what to do any more. I didn't have anyone to hug me when I cried, or tell me that everything would be okay soon. I was all alone. I just wanted you all back.

You're my brothers, and you're my sister. You're my family. I made a mistake, a really big mistake, and I'm truly sorry for it. I don't know what else to say, I'm not going to stand here and beg for your forgiveness. But I do wish I could just go back, and change everything." I turned around, and began making my way back outside to Draco.

"Hermione..." I heard Harry's voice whisper.

I slowly turned around, not knowing what to expect. Was he going to shout at me again?

"Mrs Weasley has her memory back now... Mcgonagall had fixed it 2 weeks ago, and I think she's got someone looking for you're parents as well," he told me, a smile almost on his face, his eyes, not looking much softer, and sympathetic. Beside him, Ron and Ginny's faces still had emotionless expressions on them. But at least they were no longer glaring at me any more, their eyes had also softened a little. Not as much as Harry's, but a little.

"That's wonderful news," my smile widened a little, "Thank you Harry," I turned around and left. They hadn't fully forgiven me yet, but I know knew they did not hate me any more. And I was so grateful that Molly had her memory back, and that someone was even looking for my parents now. And with that, my heart had just lifted a little, and everything seemed to be finally getting better.

I had finally reached the portrait, quickly stepping out. I was glad to see Draco was still there, waiting for me, with a concerned expression on his face,

"Did they hurt you? Did they make you cry? Oh, I knew it was a bad idea coming here, I'm sorry for agreeing, are you okay?" he asked, checking over me, before looking into my eyes.

I quickly shook my head, before laughing at him. "Actually, they were okay, everything went fine, and even though they hadn't forgiven me yet, I don't think they hate me any more," I smiled at him.

"Wow, that's great," he agreed.

"Harry even told me that Mcgonagall has fixed Molly's memory, so she remembered everything now. And she's even got someone looking for my parents!" my smile widened.

"That's even better," he smiled one more, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I think that everything is finally getting better," I told him, giving him a big hug.

"Yeah, shall we go back to our common room now?" he asked me, holding on to me a little longer than necessary.

I nodded my head, and only then did he let go of me.

The walked back to the Heads common room, was a long silent one, we walked together, hand in hand, thankful for the silence.

Once we had reached it, I had muttered the password to Dumbledore, and watched his portrait swing open.

Once we entered, Draco had once again, left and made his way into his room. "To give me time to think" he said.

I sat there, thinking about it. I don't know why though, I already knew the answer straight away. But I stayed there, still thinking about it.

"Draco..." I called to him. Watching as he slowly came out of his room, and took a seat beside me. I knew what he was expecting, it was finally time to know. Did he know what my answer would be? Was he right, or was he wrong?

"I've made my decision..."

**Ooohh! A little cliffhanger for you! What do you think Hermione will choose? Will she go back and change everything, or will she want to leave it and stay with Draco? Review and tell me your thoughts, and just tell me how to make it better. I know it's not a good chapter, but I really wanted to post it for you so I just rushed it. Sorry if you didn't like it, I tried my best. **

**Favourite, follow and (my personal favourite) review?**


End file.
